Guiden till att förstöra ett perfekt liv
by honelsaa
Summary: 1. Ha ett perfekt liv. Extremt populär, extremt snygg, extremt rik. Alla tjejer ska vilja vara dig, alla killar ska vilja ha dig. 2. Gå på fest och bli RIKTIGT full. Alltså, jag-kan-inte-komma-ihåg-vad-jag-heter-full. 3. Ragga upp din brors bäste vän, som råkar vara en arrogant idiot. 4. Bli gravid. 5. Sedan är det bara att luta sig tillbaka och se på medan allt imploderar.
1. Snygga ben

**A/N: HEJ GUYSIES! Såååå... detta är den första HP fanfictionen på svenka jag skrivit, försökte lägga upp en engelska på meeen eftersom min engelska inte är flytande så blev det bara bajs och det slutade med att jag skaffade ett nytt konto, fattar inte riktigt varför... :o**

**Anywho, jag hoppas verkligen ni gillar den och tar en minut och skriver en review, om vad som helst, om ni gillar den så är det fantastiskt, om inte, låt mig få veta det! Och sådant jag kan förbättra och whatnot. Snällaaaaa...? **

**Och ledsen för de långa personbeskrivningarna. **

**Elsa xx**

* * *

Mitt namn är Arlene Adams. I morgon börjar jag mitt sjunde och sista år på Hogwarts. Och det här ska bli MITT år.

Sista dagen av sommarlovet hälsade mig med solstrålar som sipprade ut från glipan mellan gardinen och fönstret i mitt rum. Med en gäspning, vände jag mig om i min enorma säng och kollade på den digitala klockan, som blinkade 10:31. Trettioen. Var sjutton var Mary? Hon kom aldrig sent.

Dörren öppnades och ett "Miss Arlene? Är ni vaken?" hördes.

När man talar om trollen.

"Mhmmpf," sa jag till kudden.

"Klockan är halv elva, miss, och ni åker tillbaka till Hogwarts redan i morgon. Det finns mycket att göra idag."

Om ni inte snappat upp det än, så är Mary min kammarjungfru. Töntigt namn, jag vet, min tvillingbror Duncan fick minsann en betjänt, vilket låter tre gånger bättre. Men ändå. Jag har en kammarjungfru. Slå den du.

Mary är en ynk i fyrtiofemårsåldern och väldigt vis, så alla i hushållet har respekt för henne. Jag säger 'hushåll' i brist på bättre ord, eftersom den enda i min 'familj' jag faktiskt kan kalla familj är Duncan. Han är den enda som faktiskt umgås med mig _bakom _kamerorna.

Mary marscherade fram till ena fönstret, till höger om mig, och drog isär gardinerna med ett 'swisch' och plötsligt var rummet fullt av bländande solljus. Hon gjorde samma sak med det andra fönstret och gick sedan mot min garderob (ahem, walk in- closet) och drog ut en silkig sak som jag antog var min morgonrock. "Gå upp nu, miss. Mr Duncan är redan uppe och äter frukost."

Med en suck gled jag ur sängen, men släpade mig förbi Marys hand när hon gjorde ett försök att få på mig den silkiga saken, men min kära kammarjungfru tog mig i armen.

"Miss, ni har på er ett linne och underbyxor. Var vänlig och sätt på er morgonrocken."

"Men det är ju bara min bror där nere."

"Jag är rädd att er brors vänner sov hos honom i natt, och vid det här laget så borde även Mr Kevin, Mr Fred och Mr James vara uppe."

Woah. Backa två steg där tack. Jag tänker _inte_ låta min brors idiotiska vänner förstöra den första perfekta dagen på resten av ett perfekt liv.

Min plan är att komma till Hogwarts, regera skolan i ett år tillsammans med en lämplig kille vid min sida (eller kanske ett steg bakom), ta examen, skaffa ett bra jobb och gifta mig med en übersnygg multi-miljardär med magrutor. Sedan ska vi ha fantastiskt sex, ploppa ut ett gäng fantastiskt begåvade och vackra barn, och leva lyckliga i all våra dagar.

Bra plan, eh?

Om jag låter den första dagen börja såhär, vart kommer det sluta?

Plötsligt hade mitt positiva humör vänts uppochner. Jag ryckte till mig silksaken vilket belönade mig med en förebrående blick från Mary. 'Morgonrocken' gick mig bara till knäna och när man knöt den i midjan så avslöjade den i vilket fall min perfekta figur, så den spelade väl inte så stor roll, egentligen.

Jag slängde upp mitt blonda hår i en slarvig knut, och började stampa ned för trappan, som ett bortskämt litet barn.

Det finns en anledning till att jag blev sur när jag hörde om mina nya breakfast-buddies...

Det är så att jag har allt. Populäraste tjejen på skolan, skitsnygg, mer pengar än jag behöver... Mina föräldrar ignorerar mig ioförsig, men det har gått sex år sedan jag kunde kalla dem föräldrar på riktigt, så jag har slutat bry mig.

Mitt liv skulle varit perfekt, om det inte var för en liten, ytte-pyttig detalj. Med en ENORMT ego.

James Frickin' Potter.

* * *

"Arry! Vilken fantastiskt vacker dag, eh?"

Jag muttrade ett svar på min brors fråga och ignorerade de tre andra silhuetterna medan jag började ta för mig av frukostbuffén som stod framdukad på köksön.

"God morgon, Arlene! Sovit gott?" Kevin.

Seriöst.

Dessa människor har känt mig i sex år.

"Morsning, Arry! Wazzap?" Fred. Med munnen full av toast.

När ska det lära sig att det inte är hälsosamt att försöka starta en konversation med mig innan frukost?

"Snygg morgonrock, Arlene," James, med ett retfullt tonfall. Grrrr. "Snygga ben, också."

Dubbel-grrr.

Freddy skrattade och jag höder ett 'smack' som bara kunde betyda att Duncan hade slagit till Potter-the-prat i huvudet.

Hahaha. Justcie.

"Dra åt skogen, Potter." Jag kunde _känna_ hans flin ända från köksbordet.

Jag tog min frukost och satte mig ned vid köksbordet, på motsatta kanten till där killarna satt. Lyckligtvis, så är bordet rätt så långt.

"Aw, Arry, vill du inte sitta här med oss? Du sårar mina känslor." Det var det Fred försökte säga, men med ännu mer toast i munnen (seriöst, hur stort är hans kakhål egentligen?) blev det "Hw, Ajjee, vi'u änke shcicha äj me osch? U schåjaj minga schänshlor."

Charmant.

Fred Weasley den Andre, döpt efter sin far(tvilling)bror, är skolans största komiker. Då och då är han riktigt rolig, och det är rätt svårt att inte tycka om honom. Hans lätt bruna hudton går hand i hand med hans chokladbruna, lockiga (tänk Harry Styles. Jag hörde en tredjeårselev jämföra de två förra året) hår och bruna ögon. Skolans tjejer faller som käglor runt hans fötter.

Det gäller hela min brors gäng, faktiskt. Det är de coola, snygga quidditchstjärnorna.

De har faktiskt var sin fanclub, var ett av elevhemmen har sin egen favorit.

Gryffindors kvinnliga halva har valt ut James, vilket betyder att jag måste höra dem tjattra om honom i varje. hörn. av. sällskapsrummet. Och eftersom jag, mina vänner och min brors gäng ofta hänger med varandra, så måste jag ofta höra det med Potter sittandes nära.

Vid sådana tillfällen kan man _se_ hans ego växa. Ja, det är möjligt. Det får plats med mer. Jag var också förvånad.

Kevin Gray, (Ravenclaws favorit) är nog den av min brors vänner jag tycker om mest. Han är rätt tystlåten om man inte känner honom, men så fort han börjat lita på en, det minsta lilla, så är han nog den roligaste killen någonsin. Inte rolig som Freddy, som är dumt rolig, utan smart rolig. Han är så vis, han skulle kunna passera som tusen år gammal.

Duncan Adams är min tvillingbror. Hans blonda hår är något mörkare än mitt, och hans ögon en aning ljusare än mina djupblåa, hans är nästan gråa.

Han var den som var där för mig när vi fick reda på vilka vi var, dagen vi fick brevet från Hogwarts, och våra föräldrar båda försvann ur våra liv. Vår mamma, som hade gömt sanningen om sig själv (och oss) för vår pappa, förklarade långsamt allt och gick sedan och hämtade sin trollstav, som hon hade haft undangömd ända sedan hon blev tillsammans med vår älskade far (sarkasm, people).

Allra käraste pappa var en viktig affärsman, som ofta sågs i tidningen osv.

Han blev först chockad av min mors bekännelse, sedan arg och sa till henne att sluta med dumheterna. Hon brast i gråt och sa att det var sant, sedan viftade hon med trollstaven och förvandlade en sten (som Duncan av någon anledning lagt på bordet) till en ros.

Pappa sa till Mary att lägga oss, men jag hann inte somna innan de började skrika på varandra. Dagen efter så var pappa borta. Mamma sa att han var på en akut affärsresa, men vi var inte dumma i huvudet. Han hade stuckit.

Tre dagar senare så kom pappa hem igen. Han viftade ut oss ur köket, men såklart ställde vi oss och tjuvlyssnade vid dörren.

Uppenbarligen så hade pappa varit på vippen att skilja sig från mamma, men efter ett samtal med sin egen mor (där han inte hade nämnt hemlighetens innehåll, utan bara själva skandalen i sig) så hade han fått klart för sig att de inte skulle skiljas, utan på utsidan fortfarande vara den perfekta familjen, men att han skulle bygga om delar av övervåningen till sin egen lägenhet och att vi var döda för honom.

Mamma kunde gärna skicka iväg oss till freakskolan om hon ville, så att vi var ur vägen. Han brydde sig inte. Sedan gick han sin väg, och jag har aldrig pratat med honom privat efter det.

Mamma sjönk ihop efter den dagen. Hon tog oss till Diagongränden så vi kunde köpa allt vi behövde, och vid synen på oss med våra trollstavar log hon faktiskt lite, men successivt försvann hon, längre och längre bort... Nu träffar jag henne ungefär lika ofta som jag träffar pappa.

Duncan är den som varit med mig, funnits där under hela tiden. Han är det enda i min värld som är konstant och säkert.

Okej, snyftpaus? Kort stund då.

Klar? Inte? Whatever. THE SHOW MUST GO ON.

Duncan's officiella fanclub drivs av Slytherinianerna, och innan du kommer med 'flämt! har han teamat upp sig med elakingarna?' så ska jag berätta att Slytherin inte är Hogwarts Centrum För Onska (HCFO) längre, de är helt okej. Lite väl listiga dock, i vissa fall får man passa sig.

Siste man till rakning är James Sirius Potter. Han är en självupptagen, arrogant besserwisser. Hans fanclub må nog vara den värsta. De har dagliga möten, och till och med _jag _har blivit frågad om en autograf, eftersom jag känner honom. Jag blängde ner på fyraårseleven tills hon sprang därifrån. Han är quidditchkapten, nog(och det tar mig emot att säga det) den bäste sökaren sen hans pappa gick på Hogwarts, och att säga att han var ful skulle bara vara en ren och skär lögn, tyvärr.

Jag hatar att erkänna det, men hans bruna ögon, svarta kalufs, attraktiva ansikte och _vältränade_ kropp har till och med fått mig att känna ett pirr någonstans vid naveln.

Och ja, jag fick panik, ångest och gick runt och hatade mig själv i en vecka efteråt.

Se, bara så vänlig jag blir bara jag fått i mig lite frukost!

Som sagt, detta kommer bli mitt år.

* * *

**A/N Review, snälla. Jag lever på dem :3 Och låt mig veta om jag ska fortsätta!**


	2. Oförglömlig

**A/N: Gosh, tack till alla er som lämnade en review! Det ger mig verkligen lust att skriva vidare :)**

**Det här kapitlet är lite mycket av en "ifyllare" (behöver verkligen ett bättre ord för det), men jag ville inte göra det för långt och kapitel 3 är i full gång. Det lär komma upp någon gång i slutet av veckan eller til helgen (i värsta fall början av nästa vecka) beroende på hur stor min hög med läxor är... :/**

**Anywaysss, kom ihåg att lämna en review! Jag lever på dem! **

**honelsaa xx **

**p.s. äger ingenting. Förutom storyn.**

* * *

"AAARRRRYYYYY!" Oh shit. Nu var det kört.

Jag såg mig frenetiskt om för en flyktväg, men hela Plattform 9 3/4 var_ totalt_ packad med folk.

Järnspikar.

Dominique Weasley kom ut från ingenstans, och slängde sig skrikande om halsen på mig. Hårt. Och länge. Och _högt_.

Ahem.

"Wiie, Dom, kul att se dig med," kom jag med. Jag kunde inte riktigt höra mitt tonfall, eftersom hörseln var något nerdämpad efter skrikattacken från psycho-bitchen jag kallar bästavän.

Man måste bara älska henne.

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley är den kaxigaste tjejen jag känner. Hon är feminism- all in, tar ingen skit, hela Grynet-attityden.

Hon är så _awesome._

För ett tag sedan så såg jag ett citat på twitter (titta inte på mig sådär. Bara för att Hogwarts inte har någon mottagning så betyder inte det att jag är _helt_ bakom. Internet är nog mugglarnas bästa uppfinning. Någonsin) som lät ungefär såhär;

_Att vara weird är bara en bieffekt av att vara awesome._

Ungefär så kan man beskriva min Dommy. Vi träffades första dagen på Hogwarts, vid Gryffindors bord på välkomstmiddagen; och visste från första början att vi skulle äga hela skolan (bildligt talat) eftersom båda hade samma ' -shit'-attityd.

Hon är en och sextiotvå ("OCH EN HALV! EN OCH SEXTIOTVÅ OCH _EN HALV_!" "Whatevs, Dom, det är jag som berättar." "Bitch." "Älskar dig med, Dommy.") med rödblont hår och blåa ögon, som bara är något ljusare än mina.

Hon har hur många släktingar som helst, det finns inte ett elevhem utan antingen en Weasley eller Potter just nu. Det bästa med det är när någon av alla kusiner blivit ertappad med något 'rackartyg' (McGonagalls ord, inte mina) och McG kommer in i Stora Salen och ropar "Weasley!" vilket får ungefär tio olika personer att svara.

Heh.

"Arleneeee! Jag har saknat dig! I Frankrike så kunde ingen engelska, jag kände mig som en stum i två hela månader. _TVÅ FUCKING MÅNADER._ Döv också, jag kunde ju ingen franska. Dock så var ju vissa fransmän inte helt oattraktiva," fortsatte hon och viftade menade med ögonbrynen. "Inte helt okunniga, heller, om du fattar vad jag menar."

Jag skrattade. Underbara Dom. "Hur gamla?"

"Allt mellan 18 och 25," Dom log stolt.

"Alltså, Dom, jag vill inte låta som din morsa eller något, men du är _sjutton_...Tänk om du skulle bli gravid eller något."

Dom mulnade. "Jag är inte dum, Arlene. Jag kan ta hand om mig själv!"

Jag höll upp händerna för att visa att jag gav upp. Man vill _inte_ göra en psycho-bitch förbannad.

"Sorry, sorry, jag ve-"

"BECCAAAAA!" Jag vred på huvudet för att se Dom attackera en annan oskyldig flicka på samma sätt som hon hade överfallit mig. Eller nej, det här var Rebecca Thomas, min andra rumskompis och bästa vän. Hon var precis lika 'oskyldig' som både mig och Dom.

"Aaaargh! Släpp mig, ditt freak! Arlene, hjälp mig då, för fan!" Åh. Vårdat språk. Kan alltid garanteras i närheten av Rebecca Thomas.

Not.

Rebecca har lockigt, chokladbrunt hår som gick henne till korsryggen och mörkbruna ögon som hade en tendens att skifta i nyans- ljusare när hon var glad eller exalterad, nästan svarta när hon var som argast (Är de ögonen riktade mot dig då, _spring_). Hennes hy har en gyllenbrun ton, som nu dock var ännu brunare efter sommaren.

Rebecca är lite som Kevin, men istället för tyst så är hon på utsidan extremt bitchig, hon är attityd personifierad.

Så fort man kommer under hennes skal dock, så är hon den mest underbara tjejen någonsin. Glad, rolig, full av skratt och definitivt med glimten i ögat.

Arlene Adams, Dominique Weasley och Rebecca Thomas. Vi är skolans kungligheter. Alla tjejer vill vara oss, alla killar vill ha oss. Alla är livrädda för oss.

(Yeah, you better run.)

Vårt öknamn var "The Addams trio", som efter serien _The Addams family._

Så fort vi ville trycka ner någon så ställde vi oss i triangel-formation; mig längst fram och sedan Rebecca och Dom ett steg bakom, på var sin sida.

Det hade fallit naturligt, eftersom jag hade upplevt halva min bardom utan föräldrakärlek, så var jag expert på den hela 'bitch'-saken och var ansiktet utåt.

(Men folk som fick för sig att jag var ledaren eller något, var ju dumma i huvudet på riktigt. Det går inte att regera en skola själv. Man måste vara minst två. Tre, om någon skulle vara sjuk någon dag.)

"Tack, Dommy, det _räcker_." Dom släppte snällt taget om Rebecca, som fixade till sina lockar innan hon sköt mig ett leende.

"Hej, Arry." Alltså, jag älskade min bror och mina vänner, men jag önskade att de skulle släppa taget om den här hela 'Arry'- grejen. Jag hade kallat mig själv det som liten, och sen hade Duncan fortsatt med det, vilket hade smittat av sig på mina två bästa vänner.

Lyckligtvis, så hade Kevin, James och Freddy förnuft nog att kalla mig Arlene. Förutom Freddy när han var full, men då var det ju ett under att den pojken kunde forma meningar överhuvudtaget.

'Arry' är vad Doms mamma kallar James pappa. Inte direkt den bästa image-pushen för en sjuttonårig tjej påväg mot toppen.

"Yo, Becca," jag gav henne en kram. "Hur hade du det i Italien?" Rebeccas föräldrar hade fått nog av hennes festande och olydnad och allmänna tonårighet, så de hade skickat iväg henne till Italien för att bo på sin mugglar-morbrors vingård. _Hela sommaren. _Hon fyllde sjutton i slutet av juli, och hade inte heller kunnat använda magi för att lätta upp stämningen.

"Drygt. Min moster och mina kusiner kan ingen engelska, och det är bara min morbror som vet om att jag är häxa, så det enda jag kunde göra var att sitta ute i solen och läsa. I _två månader, _Arry, det var tortyr!"

"Aw, stackare. Men nu när ni båda är tillbaka till civilisationen," sa jag och slängde varsin arm om mina vänner, "så gör er redo för i kväll! Det kommer bli _oförglömligt_."

Välkomstmiddagen i all ära, men så fort prefekterna har lett förstagluttarna till sina sovsalar och lärare har sagt godnatt, så tar sig alla från fjärde året och uppåt till Vid Behov-rummet. Det är där den _riktiga _välkomstfesten äger rum.

Jag snackar fest, alltså fest-fest, komplett med dansgolv, så mycket alkohol att man kan bada i det (jag vill minnas en fest förra året då det faktiskt fanns en sprit-pool - med trampolin och allt. Men det hade varit en stor flopp- två fjärdeårselever fick skjutsas ut till sjukhusvingen med brännande ögon. Uppenbarligen så var alkohol ännu värre än klor. Vem hade kunnat gissa det.) och garanterad baksmälla dagen efter. Det var något med auran i rummet- även de som hållt sig 100 procent nyktra mådde halvkasst när de vaknade upp på morgonen.

"Det kommer bli _aweeesomeeee!_" Dom gled upp i tonfall på sista ordet, och gjorde en gest med hela kroppen som om hon spelade en elgitarr. Och samtidigt juckade på den.

Älskade Dom.

Jag och Rebecca skrattade, innan Becca kollade på klockan och sa att 'om vi inte fick våra arslen upp på det jävla tåget någon gång så skulle fanskapet dra utan oss'.

* * *

Efter några minuter av dragandes på tunga koffertar och många kreativa svordomar (Rebecca stod för majoriteten av dem) så hittade vi vad vi letade efter; en tom kupé.

Eller, snarare, en kupé med tre pojkar som måste gått i första eller andra året, eftersom de kastade en blick på oss och plötsligt tyckte att det var en bra idé att hitta någon annan stans att sitta.

Boo yah.

Vi hade lagt upp våra koffertar, och suttit och snackat om inget särskilt i ett tag, när det hördes en knackning på kupédörrens fönster. Jag tog min trollstav och riktade den mot gardinen som vek undan en aning.

Där stod min bror med tre andra skepnader bakom sig.

Ugh.

"Arlene?" Hans röst var dämpad av dörren. "Kan vi komma in?"

"Varför då?"

"Det är fullt överallt!"

...Seriöst.

Den här pojken måste lära sig att det finns fördelar med att vara äldst.

Med en suck, och en till sväng med trollstaven, så öppnades dörren och fyra sjuttonåriga killar brakade in. De hävde upp sina koffertar på bagagehyllan och slog sig ner. Freddy slog sig ner bredvid Dom. Duncan och Kevin satte sig på var sin sida av mig, och jag såg att Rebecca fick något konstigt i blicken.

Ah, juste, det är ju inte så konstigt, hon är ju kär i honom. Det hade jag glömt.

Shit. Då kan ju inte Kevin sätta sig bredvid mig.

"Er, Kevin?" Han vände sitt ansikte mot mig, med ett leende. "Du, jag skulle gärna vilja sitta bredvid fönstret. Och, eh, min katt måste sitta bredvid mig. Hon... Ehm... Hon vill inte känna sig underlägsen!" Jag var så _smart_. "Hon måste sitta i nivå med oss människor. Annars känner hon sig utfryst. Och.. Då börjar hon jama jättemycket. Just det."

Hela kupén stirrade på mig som om jag inte var riktigt frisk. Jag ignorerade dem och höll fast blicken på Kevins höjda ögonbryn, medan jag viftade menade med händerna.

"Sitt där borta. Det är ledigt hos Rebecca," sa jag och han började äntligen packa sin ryggsäck.

Becca gav mig ett tacksamt ögonkast och vände sig sedan mot Kevin, hela hon inställd på full flirt-läge.

JAG ÄR EN SÅ BRA VÄN JAG BORDE JU FÅ PRIS.

"Shit, Arlene, vi vet att du gillar, eh, _Missy_," började min bror.

"Men att det var sån kärlek mellan er, det visste jag inte. Antar att det är en bra grund för din framtid som galen katt-tant," avslutade en röst från dörren för honom.

Jag vände huvudet dit och insåg att James inte hade satt sig än.

"Skitkul, Potter. Säg mig, hur återuppstod du? Du vet, när Jägaren sköt dig efter att du åt upp Rödluvan och hennes mormor."

I bakgrunden hörde jag hur Becca försökte flirta med Kevin, men hon verkade inte få någon respons.

Och Fred, syftandes på James och mig, muttrade ett litet 'And here we go again.."

"Jo du vet, jag är oövervinnelig. Och så desperat du måste vara, Arry, när du försöker förolämpa någon med hjälp av _barnböcker_."

"Kalla mig inte det."

"Whatever, Arry,"

Grrr.

* * *

"WO-HOOO! Dags att pumpa upp den här hålan! Drick upp, mina små slampor!" Dominique's ögon glimmade av upphetsning när hon kom skumpande med två shots till vardera av oss.

Jag kom ihåg i somras, efter att Dom hade haft en sån här fest- min baksmälla hade fått mig att lova mig själv att aldrig mera dricka igen.

Heh. Hej Viljestyrka, jag heter Arlene. Var nu så vänlig och hoppa tillbaka i den där lilla lådan där bak i hjärnan. Du vet, där jag även förvarar mitt sunda förnuft.

Jag tog de två shotsen i ett svep var, och lät mig sedan dras iväg av folkhopen mot dansgolvet.

I princip varje kille jag passerade (förutom en blyg fjärde'-jag-kunde-likagärna-ha-en-stor-skylt-på-huvudet-där-det-stod-första-festen-på-'årselev och en Hufflepuff som jag misstänker kanske är homosexuell - eller bara ovanligt gentleman...naig) kollade in mig.

Jag hade på mig en tight, svart klänning och mörkgröna klackar. Mitt blonda hår var utslaget och flög överallt när jag dansade.

Kvällen flöt på- dansa, dricka, dansa, dricka, se fnittrande på när en packad Dom försökte ordna ett kareoke-tävling (som slutade med att hon stod ensam uppe på baren och sjöng 'My Heart Will Go On' med ett gäng femteårstjejer som bakgrundskör), dricka, dansa, dricka lite till.

Du är så duktig, Viljestyrka. Stanna i den där lådan du, bara.

* * *

Jag är inte full.

Absolut inte.

Inte alls.

Och om jag, hypotetiskt sett alltså, skulle vara lite full, så skulle det inte vara någon big deal.

Höhö. Ingen big deal. Cheeseburgare.

OMG JAG VILL BLI CHEESEBURGARKVINNAN OCH DELA UT GRATIS CHEESBURGARE TILL ALLA BARN SÅ BLIR JAG JÄTTEPOPULÄR OMG.

...Okej. Liite full kanske jag är.

Eller totalt packad. Jag vet inte. Bryr mig inte heller för den delen.

Jag vinglade ut mot dansgolvet (i högklackat, mind you) för att fortsätta min kväll som Officiell Dansmästare.

Nära dansgolvets kant, dock, så höll jag på att ramla. Oups. Jag skyller på skorna. Med ens så var stadiga händer där för att stödja mig. Så fort jag stod stadigt (eller... Stadigt och stadigt. Jag var _packad_.) så slängde jag av mig skorna och plötsligt så växte världen tio centimeter.

Jag vände mig mot min Ädla Beskyddare mot Högklackats Vinglighet, bara för att känna igen James Potter's attraktiva ansikte.

"Arlene, hur mycket har du druckit egentligen?"

Jag registrerade inte hans fråga. Han var ju så förbaskat _lång_. Och snygg.

"När blev du så lång?" Sluddrade jag. James skrockade lite. Han öppnade munnen för att svara, men jag tog honom i kragen och drog ut honom på dansgolvet.

"Dansa med mig," sa jag och ställde mig så nära att jag kunde känna hans extremt manliga Calvin Klein- herrdoft (inte parfym, mind you, herrdoft.) bland festens alla andra odörer (inklusive svett, spya och... Citrus? Seriöst? kom det här rummet med någon slags luftfrächare eller?).

James verkade smått överraskad, men när jag la händerna om hans nacke så var hans händer på min midja. Vi dansade tätt, tätt, till slut med pannorna mot varandra, och allt jag kunde tänka på var hur förbaskat sexig han var.

* * *

**Kapitel 3 är som sagt i full gång! Och kolla gärna in spellistan som jag länkat på min profil/beskrivning/vaddetnuheter... :) **

**Såg senaste Bond ikväll förresten. Rekommenderas! **

**Reviewwwwww :3**

**Älskar er som läser. **


	3. JE NE PARLE PAS ANGLAIS

**A/N: HAHAHA, sa ju att det skulle gå fort!**

**Vill tacka jättemycket för alla reviewer, speciellt Lilla jaag och JennyWeasly som reviewat båda gångerna. LOVE. **

**Nästa kapitel kan ta lite längre tid dock, men där kommer det antagligen hända mer också. **

**Plus att jag drunknar i läxor just nu. **

**Ugh.**

* * *

Ugh.

Var är jag?

Och varför har jag så förbannat ont i huvudet?

Jag öppnade ögonen för att kisa på väckarklockan. Misstag. Genom den lilla springan var världen så ljus, så ljus och fick mig att känna som om min hjärna skulle spricka i två. Jag stängde snabbt ögonlocken igen.

På tungan har jag smaken av något fränt, och jag mår rätt illa.

Japp. Jag är bakis.

Det här är dagen då alla över fjorton på Hogwarts är så bakfulla att det inte finns en chans att komma upp ur sängen före lunch, och lärarna (med undantag från McGonagall, såklart) är faktiskt rätt överseende med det.

Som tur är så har jag inte förvandlingskonst alls idag, så jag kan lätt ta sovmorgon.

Jag hör något som låter som fotsteg utanför dörren och snarkningar som varken hör till Dom eller Rebecca, så någon av dem måste tagit upp en kille till sig under natten.

Hur mycket drack jag igår, egentligen? Det sista jag kommer ihåg var att jag stod på dansgolvet med vad som måste varit över femtio andra personer.

Och varför är min säng så obekväm plötsligt? Den är helt hård och kall...

Jag sträckte på mig för att rulla runt på mage och somna om, men då märkte jag något.

Om man sträckte ut handen från "sängen" så kände man bara sten, på samma höjd dessutom...

Jag låg på ett golv. Jag kisade igen. På en filt. Och möjligtvis.. Jag dubbelcheckade. Yep. Naken. Min klänning och underkläder låg slarvigt slängda på golvet, och först då insåg jag att jag var inne i ett av kvastförråden/hångelstationerna på Hogwarts.

Jag hade haft sex med någon och glömt bort vem.

Hehe. Woups.

Inte första gången, men första gången på skolan. Kan ju vara pinsamt om man råkar stöta på killen i fråga i korridorerna eller på en lektion eller något, jag kommer ju inte ens ihåg att har träffat snubben.

Snarkningarna till vänster måste tillhöra honom. Jag vände mig om, långsamt, såg till att filten vi låg på skylde mina 'privata' delar. Han hade nog redan sett dem, men då var jag fullständigt packad och jag ville inte göra om samma misstag med möjligheten att han inte heller kom ihåg något.

Sen lät jag ut ett högt skrik.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_James fucking Potter_ satte sig upp och vände frenetiskt på huvudet från sida till sida.

"Va? Brinner det?" Men jag var för upptagen med att nästan hyperventilera för att kunna svara.

"Arlene? Vad _sjutton_ gör du i min säng? Vad fan hände igår? Jag kan faktiskt inte komma ihåg-"

"Inte - i - ditt - rum -" flämtade jag medans jag viftade frenetiskt med vänsterhanden på allt runt omkring oss. Högerhanden höll upp filten till min hals.

Jag hade legat med James Potter av alla människor.

Herregud.

_Awkward._

Jag kunde höra mina egna ord från igår på plattformen; _Det kommer bli oförglömigt!_

Det hade jag ju rätt i, i alla fall. Detta skulle ta lång tid (och antagligen någon form av terapi) för att glömma.

"Nej. Inte en chans." James stirrade med stora ögon från högen med mina kläder (med en väldigt vågad bh på toppen) till högen med hans kläder till mig.

"Vi- vi-" började jag.

"Herregud. Herregud."

"De- det ka- an man säga," sa jag, medan jag försökte få kontroll på rösten.

"Okej. Shit. Kommer du ihåg någonting? Någonting alls?" Jag skakade på huvudet. Han stönade tyst.

"Du?"

"Det sista jag kommer ihåg var att Dom sjöng Celine Dion uppe på baren."

Min bakfulla, förtvivlade hjärna lystes plötsligt upp av en jättebra idé.

"Men du! Om ingen av oss kommer ihåg något, då kanske inget farligt hände? Jag kanske bara.. eh.. fick någon slags temporär hjärnskada och vi bara (ugh) hånglade lite?"

James skrattade andlöst till.

"Arlene, vi har inga kläder på oss."

Han hade en poäng.

"Du har rätt, shit shit shit shit..."

"Vad ska vi göra?"

Det behövde jag inte tänka länge på.

"Vad vi ska göra? Ingenting. Inte ett ord om det här. Inte till någon. Det var ett packat, idiotiskt drag och ingen behöver veta något om det."

"_Speciellt _inte Duncan. Han skulle först mörda mig och sedan snickra en liten låda där han kan förvara dig innan han hittat ett lämpligt kloster."

"Så, deal? Det här hände inte?"

"Deal."

"Okej... då måste du vända dig om. Jag ska klä på mig, idiot," lade jag till efter att han höjde frågande på ögonbrynen.

Jag slängde på mig underkläderna och klänningen i all hast, sedan öppnade jag dörren lite för att se om kusten var klar. Det var den. Alla måste vara antingen på sina lektioner eller i sin säng, vägrandes att möta dagens grymma strålar.

Barfota tassade jag upp hela vägen till Den Tjocka Damen, som gav höjde på ena ögonbrynet men lät mig kliva in.

Jag var alldeles för bakis för en uppläxning av en tavla, i vilket fall.

I sällskapsrummets alla fåtöljer och soffor låg det sovandes, äldre elever som hade lyckats ta sig till Gryttindortornet, men inte längre. Jag klev försiktigt över en sjätteårselev som låg på golvet med armar och ben åt alla håll.

I vårt rum så var det tomt på folk. Dom och Becca låg nog i varsitt annat av skolans alla kvastförråd. Jag slängde mig på sängen för att somna om, men det gick inte.

Jag hade bara en tanke i huvudet.

JaghadesexmedJamesPottterjag hadesexmedJamesPotterjaghade sexmedJamesPotter...

Och jag skulle vilja se dig somna med den meningen malandes i din bakfulla hjärna.

* * *

Jag måste ha somnat någon gång, dock, för jag vaknade med ett ryck när dörren slogs igen. Det var Rebecca.

"Arry? Är du vaken?" Hon viskade, antagligen för att Dom fortfarande sov. Eller hon kanske redan var vaken. Hon är immun mot baksmällor, den lilla bitchen. Jag svarade med ett stön och vinkade med handen ut genom draperierna. Hon kunde gärna fortsätta viska för min del, för min baksmälla hade definitivt inte släppt än.

Becca gled in genom de scharlakansröda förhängena kröp in bredvid mig (dessa sängarna är _stora_, I tell you).

"Va-a-a-aar so-hov du i natt då?" gäspade jag.

"I _sällskapsrummet_."

"Um, va?" Mina ögonbryn sköt uppåt mot mitt hårfäste. "Becca, sällskapsrummet är för wannabees som inte lyckas skaffa en dejt i ett kvastförråd," jag rodnade, tänkte på var jag, eh, _sovit_, "eller lyckats ta sig upp till sitt eget rum."

"Jag veeeet! Men jag gick med Kevin upp.. Han hjälpte mig uppför trapporna eftersom jag var lite väl vinglig.. Men det var allt! Han var helt blind till allt mitt flirtande! Den pojken är ju _trög!_" Hon skälvde på rösten, "Och sen lade han mig i en av sofforna. Jag trodde att han skulle lägga sig bredvid eller något, men han bara klappade mig på huvudet och gick upp och la sig! Jag visste det, Arry! Han gi-hillaar mig inteee!" Rebecca började snyfta på riktigt.

"Var inte dum, Beccis, det är klart han gör! Han.. han ville bara vara, eh, gentle-mannig och, ehm, inte vara för alltför på! Du vet hur blyg han kan vara," sa jag.

"Tror du det?" Rebeccas ord var inte högre än en viskning.

"Såklart. Vilken kille skulle kunna motstå dig?"

"Okej." Hon andades ut.

"Kan jag få sova nu? Du är inte den enda som drack för mycket. Min baksmälla tar kål på mig."

"Jag kan inte fatta hur lätt du blir bakis. Själv har jag en äcklig smak på tungan, men det är allt."

"Fuck you," mumlade jag till min kudde.

"Och Dom är ännu värre. Det skulle inte förvåna mig om hon redan-"

"Är uppe?" Plötsligt drogs mina förhängen upp och det fördömda solljuset nådde mina stackars ögon.

"AAHRGH! DOM! MINA STACKARS ÖGON!"

Så, jag kanske kan vara något överdramatisk.

Vad hade du tänkt göra åt det, va?

Just det. Inget. Så sitt ner och håll käften. Na-ah! _Sitt_, sa jag.

"Äh, väx upp, hörru."

Jag slängde min kudde på henne.

* * *

Dagen efter gick vi till lektionerna som vanligt. Vi kom in i vardagen, allt flöt på. Veckorna gick. Och jag försökte till vilket pris undvika James.

Men när han är din brors bäste vän, din bästa väns kusin och din andra kompis förälskelses bäste vän, samt Officiell Medlem av Ditt Gäng, a.k.a. Hogwarts kungligheter, så är nämnd undvikelse rätt svår att lyckas med.

Jag förstår inte vad jag tänkte, att ha du-vet-vad med du-vet-vem.

(Nej, inte _den_ du-vet-vem, herregud, _euw_. Nekrofilvarning.)

Och värst av allt? De andra har verkat fatta att något är fel. Efter vårt lilla misstag, ser ni, så har jag och James knappt tittat på varandra. Och då är det rätt svårt att tjafsa med honom.

Vilket är en _stor_ förändring mot tidigare, då de andras konversationer brukade bli avbrutna eftersom vi höjde våra röster för mycket.

Alltså, är det numera relativt tyst i vår lilla grupp. Jag är även rätt säker på att andra på Hogwarts har märkt det. Ni vet, trettonåringarna i James fanclub och alla som läser skvallerspalten om mig i Hogwarts skoltidning.

That's right bitches, det finns en spalt om mig. I skoltidningen. Slå den du.

Det värsta var nog ändå det som hände för ett par dagar sedan, med mig, Dom och Rebecca i vårt rum...

* * *

_Det var tisdag, precis efter middagen. Det var nästan storm ute, och fönstret skallade obehagligt. Jag låg på min säng och gjorde min läxa i magihistoria, Becca satt och bläddrade förstrött i en mugglar-tjejtidning medan hon väntade på att hennes naglar skulle torka och Dom satt på min yoga-matta iförd tights och en oversize t-shirt och stretchade. _

_"Alltså, Arry, vad är pågång mellan dig och James egentligen?"_

_Jag kände hur mitt ansikte genast bytte färg från lite-solbränna-kvar-från-sommaren-beige till jag-har-legat-ute-under-ekvatorn-mitt-på-dagen-knallröd._

_Shit._

_"Uhva?Vadpratarduomjagvetintevaddu menaråhkollavilkenfintrådsom sattpåmintröja JE NE PARLE PAS ANGLAIS!" Pep jag, som Piff och Puff. Fast på speedade._

_"Öh, Arry, hur mår du?" Becca hade lagt ner sin tidning och kollade undrande på mig. _

_"Bra-bra-bara-bra, fintsomenfisk!" Rabblade jag på, tilltalade mina anteckningar om svartalfupproret. _

_"Men svara på min fråga!" Sa Dom otåligt, som hade sin uppmärksamhet riktad mot hur långt fram hon kunde böja kroppen mot fötterna, och hade missat min uppenbara obekväm...-het. _

_"Det är inget pågång! Absolut inget! Vad får dig att tro det?" Hastigheten och tonhöjden på mina ord hade sänkts, men inte temperaturen i mitt ansikte. Om nån var dum nog att knäcka ett ägg mot min panna skulle nog ägget stekas innan vitan nått mina näsborrar. _

_Nu så hade Dom valt att titta på mig istället, och hade vid det här laget lagt märke till färgen i mitt ansikte och såg misstänksam ut._

_"Det är bara det.. att ni pratar inte ens längre," sa Becca._

_"Öm, nej. Ignorans är ofta ett sätt att visa att man ogillar någon, vilket Potter och jag gör. Ogillar varandra alltså. Vi gör inget annat, herregud, vad är det ni antyder här egentligen?" Jag försökte mig på Sårad Bästavän Jag Trodde Ni Visste Bättre Om Mig- stilen, men utan reaktion. Men jag kände ansiktstemperaturen sjunka en aning i alla fall._

_Rebecca fortsatte att titta misstänksamt på mig, med huvudet lite åt höger och en rynka mellan hennes ögonbryn._

_Dominique började skratta. _

_"Merlin, Arry, chilla! Jag bara undrade, och du får det att låta som om jag frågade om du legat med honom, eller något."_

_Mitt ansikte hade nu samma färg som... något väldigt rött, typ Hogwartsexpressen. Ja, samma färg som Hogwartsexpressen._

_Jag vände snabbt huvudet mot läxan igen för att försöka dölja min likhet med ett tåg. _

_Det var helt tyst i rummet i några minuter, och till slut vågade jag lyfta på huvudet en aning bara för att se identiska uttryck av total chock i mina vänners ansikten._

_"Inte. En. Chans." Dödstyst._

_"Det var det han sa..?" Sa jag, i ett lamt försök att skämta bort allt. _

_Dom fortsatte stirra på mig som om jag nyss offentliggjort min förlovning till Voldemort - men Rebecca bara lutade sig tillbaka mot sin sängrygg och sa, _

_"Det var på tiden. Er sexuella frustration har varit på vippen att explodera sedan femte året."_

* * *

Det hade gått och blivit november, utan att jag hade märkt något. Igår var det två månader sedan jag och James...ni vet.

Inte för att jag kommer ihåg datumet. För det hade bara varit creepy. Jag bara kom ihåg att välkomstfesten var samma dag som vi kom till Hogwarts, a.k.a. första september.

Just det. Jag är inget creep.

Men jag hade känt mig underlig de senaste veckorna. Det var som om jag konstant hade en blandning av PMS och bakmälla hängandes över mig. Känslomässigt var jag ett vrak; jag kunde gå från förtvivlad till rasande till sorglös inom loppet av fem minuter.

Och jag mådde _alltid_ illa.

Plus att jag hade gått upp i vikt. Urgh. Vad hände med mitt perfekta sjunde år? Det kan komma nu, tack.

Först så hade jag fått för mig att jag var gravid med djävulens (James) avkomma, men sen kom jag på att jag under sommarens vilda fester satt en preventiv-förtrollning över mig, för att förhindra graviditet och sånt hemskt.

Jag satt på min säng och såg på en quidditchmatch på vår TTV (Trollkalrs-TV. Yay för teknologi i den magiska världen!) när Rebecca plötsligt kom inrusande. Hon viftade sin trollstav mot skärmen ("Hey! Jag tittade på det där!") innan hon pekade nämnda stav mot mig och sa 'wingardium leviosa'.

Jag svävade upp i luften.

_Vad i helvete?_

"VAD HÅLLER DU PÅ MED?! SLÄPP NER MIG DIN-"

"Ursäkta, men var god håll käften. Jag ska hjälpa dig."

"Du kan börja med att släppa ner mig."

"Ne-ej!" Halvsjöng hon, "för då kommer du vägra följa me-ed!"

Sedan strosade hon ut genom dörren med mig hängande efter, som en ballong efter ett litet barn.

"KAN DU BERÄTTA VART VI ÄR PÅVÄG?"

Hon ignorerade mig.

Vi kom till sällskapsrummet och nästan alla tittade upp mot den bisarra scenen, Rebecca Thomas med en svävande Arlene Adams efter sig.

"DET HÄR RÄKNAS SOM KIDNAPPNING, VET DU."

Jag fångade James blick.

"MEN HJÄLP MIG DÅ, NÅGON!"

Det kålhuvudet bara flinade.

"Jag ska ta dig till Madame Patil," sa Becca så fort vi var på väg ner för trapporna bakom den tjocka damen.

"Öm, varför?"

"Arry.. Du sa att du hade en preventivförtrollning på dig när du och James..." Vi gjorde båda likadana kräklikande ljud.

"Det hade jag."

"Grejen är den.. Du satte på dig förtrollningen så fort vi fick sommarlov, eller hur? För du ringde mig direkt efter och snackade om hur kul du skulle kunna ha i sommar." Hon pausade.

"Jag kollade upp det, och det visar sig att förtrollningen håller i lite mindre än två månader. Jag hade satt ett märke i min almanacka för att påminna dig om när du måste förnya förtrollningen, och.. Det var den 30:e augusti. Två dagar innan..."

Inte. En. Chans.

"Jag är inte gravid," sa jag, mest för att övertala mig själv än någon annan.

* * *

Trettio minuter senare. Hos Madame Patil, som kom tillbaka från sitt kontor med en liten sticka i handen och sa glatt;

"Det är lite tidigt, kära vän, men du är trots allt myndig. Så grattis! Du är gravid!"

Boom.

Fuck my life.

* * *

**REVIEEEEW! Snälla! :) **

**Elsa xx **


	4. Konfrontation

**A/N Hejej! Långt kapitel den här gången! Yay! **

* * *

Mörkt rum. Filt över mig. Jag vet inte om jag är vaken eller sover. Mitt liv är slut, i vilket fall.

Efter Madame Patil's glada förklaring om att jag kommer att ploppa ut en vattenmelon ur från mellan mina ben om mindre än sju månader, så svimmade jag.

Det resulterade i att MP höll kvar mig i sjukhusvingen i tre dagar. När jag äntligen fick komma ut så gick jag bara direkt till min säng, drog för förhängena och blundade.

Jag vet inte vad annat jag kan göra. Jag litar inte på mig själv, och speciellt inte på min kropp, eftersom den inte bara är min längre. Det har den inte varit på två månader. Jag antar att detta är någon slags depression, men whatever. Jag bryr mig inte.

När jag tar examen så kommer jag vara _mamma_. Hela min framtid, mitt liv, har blivit taget från mig.

Och jag skulle ändå aldrig kunna göra ..abort. Jag är en bitch och allt, men det är ett mänskligt liv därinne. Hur mycket jag än hatar den (kan inte förmå mig att kalla det en hon eller han, för då blir allting plötsligt mycket verkligare) för att den har förstört alla mina framtidsplaner, så är det inte den's fel att jag gjorde ett misstag och låg med min brors bäste vän. Även om jag inte kommer ihåg det.

Jag är bara en skugga av mitt förra jag. Jag har inte lämnat sängen sedan jag kom från sjukhusvingen, btw. Till en början ville jag inte ens äta, men både Rebecca och Dom började tjata om mitt ansvar som blivande moder att mitt barn mådde bra.

_Mitt barn_.

Shit_._

"Okej, nu får det vara nog. Upp ur sängen, unga dam."

Dominique drog upp mina förhängen och solljuset (gasp! Sol? I november? Och här gick jag och trodde att vi bodde i Storbritannien) som hela rummet badade i nådde mina ögon.

"Dom.."

"Våga inte 'Dom'-ma mig, missy! Du ska upp! Jag är så trött på din attityd!"

"Jeez, Dom, ta det lugnt. Senast jag kollade var det Arry som var mamman här, inte du."

Jag sköt Becca en mordisk blick men hon ryckte bara på axlarna som vad-då-jag-har-ju-rätt.

Dom verkade tänka i samma banor som jag.

"Bec.." Hon gav Rebecca en förebrående blick. "Men Arlene. Du har inte stått upp på en vecka."

"Jag ska inte överanstränga mig i mitt tillstånd."

"Men gå bara upp, för guds skull! Det är Hogsmeadehelg idag. Du ska med."

"...Nej."

* * *

En timme senare var jag iklädd en mörklila klänning som satt åt precis under brösten, och döljde den lilla kullen på min mage.

(Jag är inte redo för det här.)

Till klänningen så hade jag svarta spetsstumpbyxor och en grå kappa, fötterna nerstuckna i varma skor för att 'barnet inte skulle få frostskador'. Dom måste verkligen kolla upp det här med att ungen sitter i min livmoder, för i helvete. Den kommer inte frysa så länge jag inte går och ramlar i isvakar.

Dom hade insisterat på att sminka mig och jag hade inte haft energi nog att protestera. Som pricken över i:et så hade Becca använt någon slags trollformel så att mitt hår nu låg i perfekta, blonda lockar.

Jag såg fantastisk ut. Om man inte visste att jag var två och en halv månads gravid så skulle man inte kunna gissa.

(Jag är _så _inte redo för det här.)

När vi strosade ner för den frostiga vägen mot Hogsmeade, så ställde sig mina vänner på varsin sida om mig och krokade i sina armar i mina. Jag ville nästan himla med ögonen åt allt det gulliga.

Men de var bäst.

De styrde mig mot Tre Kvastar, och jag stelnade plötsligt till.

"Det kommer vara fullt med folk där inne. Tänk om någon känner igen mig och sedan ser att jag är- är-"

"Vi ska träffa killarna," började Rebecca och jag började backa. Det här hade jag inte förberett mig på. "Kom igen, Arry. Du behöver inte berätta för dem just precis nu. Men de - speciellt din bror - saknar dig. Du levde som en eremit i en och en halv vecka, inte sant?"

"Fast," sa Dom, "du kommer måsta berätta för dem förr eller senare. Och jag säger bättre att de hör det från dig än att de hör rykten eller läser om det i Din Spalt. Då kommer de bara bli sårade."

Rebecca nickade. "Lova att du gör det snart. Duncan är din bror, och,_ holy shit_, James är _pappan_. Han förtjänar att få veta."

"Det han behöver är en käftsmäll för att ha fått mig på smällen i första början," muttrade jag, och mina vänner skrattade lite.

* * *

Inne på Tre Kvastar var det smockfullt. Rebecca, som var längst, plöjde oss fram; Dom, som var kortast, skyddade mig från folks hotfulla ryggar/rumpor; och jag, som var gravid, bara följde efter, som en hjärndöd zombie.

Ursäkta mig, om jag har inte lust att sitta ner och dricka honungsöl (vilket jag inte ens kan dricka) med min bror och hans idiot till bästa vän som gjort mig gravid.

Ursäkta så hemskt mycket.

Not.

"'Ey! Bec! Här borta!" Jag sträckte på huvudet och såg Fred Weasley den Andre vifta sina mockafärgade armar i luften för att få vår uppmärksamhet.

Vi slog oss ner (jag såg till att hamna mellan Duncan och Rebecca, så långt från ni-vet-vem som möjligt) vid bordet. Duncan gav mig en halvkram med ena armen och jag tackade De Högre Makterna för att det inte hade varit framifrån; då hade han definitivt känt bulan i min navelregion.

"Saknat dig, sis. Var har du hållit hus den senaste veckan egentligen?"

"Jag.. Jag var.. Sjuk..?" Försökte jag lamt. Det var ju inte en hel lögn; på insidan kände jag mig ju helkass.

Duncan verkade köpa det, och jag andades ut. Den enda som såg misstänksam ut var James.

"Du ser inte så sjuk ut."

Snällasnällasnälla börja inte tjafsa med mig just nu, jag klarar det inte, jag bär på ditt barn för i helvete...

"Jag är ju frisk nu."

"Varför var du inte i sjukhusvingen om du var så dödssjuk då?"

Grr. Jag behöver verkligen inte det här.

"Det var jag faktiskt. De första dagarna. Duncan var och hälsade på mig."

"Det var för att du hade svimmat."

"Ja, men.. sen fick jag inte plats. Jag fick vara på mitt rum och Madame Patil kom till mig där."

James fnös.

"Fullt på sjukhusavdelningen? Vi bor i ett slott, Arlene. Då är det bara att ta ett gammalt klassrum eller något.

"Men ser man på. Ni två? Låtsas om varandra? Var är den flygande grisen?"

James och jag vände oss om mot Freddy, som log brett.

"Skitkul, Freds," sa James.

Men jag klarade inte av det här just nu. Fred hade rätt- den enda gången jag och James ens pratade var när vi bråkade.

Och han var pappan till barnet som just nu växte i magen på mig.

Jag skakade på huvudet och klättrade ut ur båset, ignorerade allas förvånade utrop och stormade ut på den frostiga bygatan.

Jag kom ungefär tio meter innan jag sjönk ihop på en bänk. Det var jättekallt om rumpan, men min bakdels temperatur var inte riktigt min högsta prioritet just nu.

En naiv del av mig hade hoppats att James skulle ta allt ansvar för vad han, eller vi, gjort. Inte att vi skulle bli tillsammans eller något, ugh, det ville inte jag, men att barnet skulle slippa växa upp utan sin pappa. Det hade jag gjort. Det var inte kul.

Han skulle få veta, visst, men han skulle knappast ta något ansvar för det hela. När barnet var fött och vi gått ut skolan så skulle han åka iväg och spela professionell quidditch någonstans.

Barnet kanske skulle få ett julkort eller några pund på sin födelsedag.

Men jag skulle behöva uppfostra den själv.

Ungen skulle få trauman av sin faderslöshet; den skulle bli en upprorsmakare och tillslut bli avstängd från Hogwarts och trollstaven skulle brytas i två. Sen skulle den flytta tillbaka hem och bli kriminell och åka in i Azkaban och det skulle sluta med att jag kulle dö av förtvivlan. Vid fyrtio års ålder.

James skulle gifta sig lyckligt och skaffa fina små barn som alltid skulle ha sina två föräldrar och så skulle han glömma bort mig och ungen han sket i.

Skitstövel.

"Tja." Jag hoppade till av rösten. Det var Freddy, och så James, av alla människor.

"Vad vill ni." Det var inte en fråga.

"De andra skickade ut oss för att be om ursäkt. Så förlåt oss." HA!

"Arry, snälla, vi ber om din förlåtelse, på våra bara knän, vi kommer aldrig kunna leva med oss själva om du inte benådar oss!"

"För guds skull, Freddy, ställ dig upp, du får smuts på knäna," sa jag, och upptäckte med fasa att mina modersinstinkter redan kickat in. Freddy reste på sig och log försiktigt.

"Jag var aldrig arg på dig, Fred, så det är lugnt. Du hade rätt."

Fred såg förbryllad ut men James fnös.

"Men du-" sa jag och stövlade fram till den sistnämnde, "- kan gå och dö."

Sen vände jag på klacken för att gå till Godisbaronen, för att jag hade plötsligt fått ett extremt sug efter lakritsstavar. Jag som inte ens gillar lakrits.

Jag hann inte så långt, dock, förrän en varm hand tog tag i min armbåge och svängde mig runt.

"Och du är PMS-igare än vanligt idag, ser jag. Vilket brott har jag begått den här gången, som förtjänar mig din vrede?" James, arrogant som vanligt.

Jag tänkte först rada upp ett antal saker som han hade gjort fel (listan började med 'att existera') men plötsligt rann all ilska ur mig. Min axlar sjönk ihop och jag tänkte på min framtid som singelmamma till en ligist.

"Du- du har förstört mitt liv," sa jag med svag röst. (Okej, _förlåt _för överdramatiken. Eller inte. Jag är gravid. Jag gör som jag vill.) James släppte taget om min arm, lämnade platsen där han hållit den konstigt kall och såg rent förvånad ut. Han hade inte väntat sig ett sådant lamt svar.

Sedan insåg jag, att det här kanske var bästa sättet att berätta för honom. Det var face-to-face, och den frostiga gatan var tom på folk förutom Freddy, som stod bakom James med ett helt identiskt uttryck av förvåning i ansiktet.

"Vad-?"

Det var tyst i någon minut och sedan bestämde jag mig.

Here goes nothing.

"Jag-" började jag, men jag kom inte längre. För jag hade börjat gråta.

"Arlene, vad i helvete-" Sedan verkade han inte komma på något mer att säga, så han drog mig till honom och omfamnade mig. Jag kunde inte göra något annat än att gråta, så jag grävde ner ansiktet i hans jacka.

Graviditetshormoner kan ta sig.

"Schh, Arry, vad är det?"

"Jag- jag- måste ber-hätta nå-hågot f-för dig," hickade jag.

Jag kände hur han nickade mot mitt hår till svar.

"Jag- jag är...liksom.. gravid."

James stelnade till. Det var tyst en lång stund. Sedan drog han sig bakåt så han kunde se på mig.

"Du- va- skojar du?"

"Men för i helvete, ser det ut som om jag skojar?" Frågade jag, plötsligt arg.

James hade en blandning av chock och misstro i ansiktet.

Idiot.

"Mi- mitt?" Sa han, och pekade med ett finger mot sin bröstkorg.

Alltså, jag hoppas verkligen att ungen får min hjärna. Då kommer den klara av sarkasm i alla fall.

"No shit, sherlock" muttrade jag.

"Är du säker?"

"Men _ja_, för fan, jag hade en preventivförtrollning på mig fram till två dagar innan. Och efter så var jag upptagen med skola och allt." Jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Nej. Inte en chans. Jag... jag ska bli _pappa_."

Gosh, fadern till mitt barn är så snabbtänkt!

"Förlåt," sa han plötsligt. "Förlåt om du tycker att jag har.. förstört ditt liv. Men du ska veta en sak- jag tänker inte låta dig gå igenom det här själv."

Jag gapade. Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Visst, vi gillar inte varandra så mycket, du och jag, men du trodde väl inte på allvar att jag skulle lämna dig- och _vårt barn_- i sticket?"

Eh, jo, det var precis vad jag hade trott. Men han var ju en Gryffindor torts allt, och sorteringshatten hade uppenbarligen placerat honom rätt.

"Nej," viskade jag. Och sedan, bara för att det kändes rätt, "Tack."

Han gav mig ett halvt leende och drog in mig i en kram igen. Och jag började gråta på nytt, om det var av lättnad för att jag inte skulle vara ensam i detta eller eftersom jag var livrädd inför framtiden, det kunde jag inte säga.

"Du- han- va- när?" Stammade någon bakom oss.

Jag lyfte på huvudet och såg Fred stå där med munnen hängandes öppen.

Han såg så löjlig ut att jag plötsligt, mitt bland alla tårarna, började skratta. Hela situationen var så bisarr.

"På välkomstfesten," sa James åt Freddy medan han tittade konstigt på mig.

Men fuck you, sir, det är tack vare dig jag inte kommer kunna styra över mina egna känslor i ett halvår.

"Vet Duncan?" Mitt skratt dog bort direkt.

Jag skakade på huvudet. _Den _konversationen var inte att se fram emot.

"Du vet, hela den här-" James gestikulerade mot min mage, "-graviditets-grejen var ju inte riktigt planerad. Vi hade bara tänkt glömma bort det."

"Och jag hade ingen lust att spendera min ungdom i ett kloster."

Till min förvåning så började Freddy plötsligt le.

"Det var på tiden, kan man säga. Inte den hela teen mom-affären, men ni vet, ni två. Ni pratar redan som om ni var ett riktigt par."

Jag och James gav honom identiska blickar som sa 'ursäkta-mig-jag-vet-inte-vad-du-menar-var-god-och-gå-härifrån'.

Fred ignorerade oss totalt, eller så var han bara dum och uppfattade inte innebörden i ögonkasten. Jag gissade på det sista.

"Men du," sa James och vände sig till mig på nytt. "Jag vill vara där när Duncan får veta. Bättre att han slår ner mig där på plats än att det blir en stor fight som halva slottet bevittnar. Då kommer någon säkert tillslut inse varför vi bråkar och jag antar att du inte är redo för hela skolan att få veta?"

"Definitivt inte. Men nej, det är klart han inte kommer ge sig på dig! Du är hans bäste vän!"

"...Fram tills stunden då han inser att jag är killen som gjort hans lilla syster på smällen."

* * *

"Snälla säg något."

Det var söndag, och James, Duncan och jag stod i ett hörn av quidditchplanen. Killarna hade just avslutat träningen och James hade dragit med min bror bort till där jag stod och huttrade. Och vi hade precis släppt bomben på honom.

Duncan bara stod där, helt uttryckslös i ansiktet.

"Så, alltså... du," sa han och vände sig till James med en farligt lugn ton på rösten, "låg med min lilla syster,"

"Jag är inte liten, Duncan! Det är _två minuter _mellan oss!" Men Duncan höll upp en hand för att tysta mig.

"Och sedan," fortsatte han till James, "gjorde du henne gravid."

Sen blev han tyst, väntade på att James skulle bekräfta det han nyss sagt.

"..Öh.. Ja?"

"Okej."

Sedan slog han James rakt i ansiktet.

Oh shit. Jag hade haft fel.

James gjorde ingenting, utan lät bara Duncan slå ner honom. När James låg på marken, så insåg jag att jag stod där som en hjärndöd zombie utan att göra något.

"Oi! Duncan! Sluta!" Jag drog i min brors högerarm för att hindra honom för att fortsätta slå. "Det som hänt har hänt och jag förstår att du är arg." Men jag vill inte att mitt barn ska växa upp utan pappa och slängas ut från Hogwarts och sen åka in i Azkaban och jag vill inte dö av högt blodtryck vid fyrtio!

Killarna såg konstigt på mig tills jag insåg att jag hade sagt även den sista biten högt. Woups.

Duncan reste på sig, men behöll ett bistert uttryck i ansiktet och hjälpte inte James upp.

"När?"

"På välkomstfesten," sa jag, som tänkte att det var bäst för alla att James höll sig tyst från och med nu. Duncan var verkligen på bristningsgränsen.

"Men.. det var ju över två månader sedan."

Till svar tog jag tag i hans hand och visade den lilla kullen på min mage. Hans ögon vidgades i förvåning, men han tog inte bort handen.

"Det är... så..."

"Coolt?" Föreslog James.

"..Ja," andades Duncan.

Jag log.

"Men, fortfarande, så sjukt oansvarigt. Ni är sjutton, för guds skull!"

"Barnet kommer födas i början av juni. Sen kan den bo hos James föräldrar tills vi slutar."

Duncan suckade.

"Okej. Jag.. jag säger inte att jag är okej med det, men.. jag antar att det är försent för mig att ha en åsikt. Och jag.. jag vill inte vara den där sura morbrorn. Så, visst." Han la sin hand på min axel. "Du har mitt stöd och välsignelse."

Jag log ännu mer.

"Men James, du rör inte min syster förrän ni har gift er."

"Hah. Kul där, Duncan."

"A, visst, ungen kommer ha föräldrar, men vi kommer vara den sorten som är skilda redan innan barnet är fött."

Duncan skrattade faktiskt till.

"Jo, tjena."

* * *

**A/N Skriva konfrontationer är inte min starka sida... Är inte helt säker på det här kapitlet, så snälla ta tid och tycka till. Jag blir jätteglad för varenda review. :3**

**Elsa xx**


	5. Föräldrar (eller konfrontation part II)

**A/N: Eheh, hej! **

**Vet att det gått typ, lång tid sen jag uppdaterade sist, jag ber om ursäkt. Men att vara tonåring i dagens Sverige tar upp mycket tid, OCH LIVET KOM EMELLAN. Och alla läxorna. Och vännerna. Och typ, julklappsshopping.**

**Ahem.**

**Det är ju snart jul och så, så även om jag ska försöka komma igång med skrivandet osv, så är det betyg som ska sättas och julklappar som ska slås in och luciatåg som ska deltas i. Ska inte julen vara en tid för, åh jag vet inte, avslappning? **

**Anyways, gör mitt bästa. :)**

**xx **

* * *

"Hur gick det?"

"Är du okej?"

"Ska vi kalla på Madame Patil?"

"Kommer barnet?"

"Jesus Christ! Jag halkade! Ta det lugnt, killar!"

James och Duncan rätade på sig lite tafatt.

"Okej. Vi tar det lugnt."

"Det är chill. Helt lugnt."

"Tanken på att mitt barn delar gener med er två gör mig orolig."

"Wow wow! Vad är grejen med de personliga påhoppen nu plötsligt?"

"Jag är gravid. Jag får förolämpa folk."

Vi stod alla tre på tröskeln till rektor McGonagall's kontor, dit hon kallat mig utan att berätta varför. Det var den tionde december, och jag var snart tre och en halv månads gravid vilket betydde att min bula började faktiskt synas nu.

Sen de fått veta om att jag bär på James barn, har killarna varit extremt överbeskyddande mot mig. De hämtar saker, låter mig inte bära böcker och förra veckan, när Hogwarts skitstövel nr 1, Alfred Johnsen, frågade mig om jag gått upp i vikt, så hoppade James och Duncan på honom. Han hamnade i sjukhusvingen.

"Arry? Kommer du?" Jag hade missat att dörren öppnats och min bror såg frågande på mig.

Vi klev in i det underliga kontoret, vars väggar pryddes med porträtt av gamla rektorer. De såg nyfiket på oss. Då snurrades McGonagalls stol runt, och jag fick känslan av att vi var mitt i en dålig maffiafilm (seriöst, allt tanten behövde var en katt i famnen och en cigarr i mungipan).

Men sedan reste hon sig upp och sa:

"Ah, miss Adams. Du tog med mr Adams och mr Potter också, ser jag. Tack för att ni kom."

Eh, varsågod..? Eller har man något val när man blir kallad till rektorn?

"Ni undrar säkert varför jag bad er komma." Yes sir. Ma'am. "För några veckor sedan kom Madame Patil till mig med meddelandet att en av Hogwarts studenter var havande." Shit, det låter så allvarligt. Vilket det ju är. Shitshitshit. McG gav mig ett förebrående ögonkast och fortsatte. "Jag ville ge dig möjligheten att berätta för mig själv, men eftersom du inte kom så var jag tvungen att kalla in dig."

Jag öppnade munnen för att svara, men rektorn höll upp ett finger och jag tystnade.

"Var snäll och förneka det inte, miss Adams. Var goda och sätt er," sa hon och pekade med sin trollstav framför sitt skrivbord där tre stolar plötsligt dög upp.

När vi satt ner alla fyra, så tittade hon på mig igen.

"När ska barnet födas?"

"I.. juni, tror jag."

"Vet du vem pappan är?"

Jag gav ett liten nick med huvudet åt den sidan där James satt.

"Din brors bäste vän. Smart drag, Arlene." Jag rodnade. Duncan muttrade något ohörbart.

"Jag ska se till att du får tid hos Madame Patil för att se att allt står rätt till," sa McGonagall och jag la instinktivt en hand på min mage. "Du kan vara lugn, det är bara en rutinkontroll."

"Och era föräldrar?"

"Våra föräldrar..?"

"Vet de?" Oh shit.

"Ehm.. Nej..."

"Jag ska se till att vi kallar in alla fyra så ni kan förklara för dem i lugn och ro," sa McG och jag stelnade till.

"Det behövs inte. Jag menar, James föräldrar måste ju veta, men inte mina, de skulle bara tycka att mitt misstag var en skymf och sedan avskriva mig från något arv överhuvudtaget. Jag har inte haft en ordentlig konversation med mina föräldrar på över sex år, så det behövs definitivt inte."

"Var inte löjlig. De kanske inte kommer bli så glada, men du är deras dotter och de kommer få ett barnbarn."

"På riktigt, professorn, så håller jag faktiskt med Arlene på det här." Sa Duncan plötsligt. "Den enda gången våra föräldrar uppmärksammar oss är när vi gjort något fel och jag tror inte Arry vill ha att göra med vår pappa också när hon har så mycket annat på gång." Han gestikulerade med händerna mot min magregion.

"Exakt. Han kommer bara hata mig ännu mer på grund av mitt misstag. Han hatar magi, förstår ni. Faktiskt skulle han nog inte komma om så självaste trolldomsministern bad honom. "

"Ett barn är aldrig ett misstag, Arlene. Det är en välsignelse. Och din far kommer komma vare sig han vill det eller inte. Kom tillbaka hit imorgon klockan två."

* * *

Dagen efter, vid halv tre, så stod jag, Duncan och James än en gång utanför rektorns kontor. Med sin fantastiska ta ingen skit/inte nej till svar- attityd, så hade faktiskt McGonagall fått allra käraste mor och far att komma.

På min egen begäran, så var de nu därinne medan McG förklarade situationen. Jag hade inte pallat berätta för fler, med pappas äcklade blick, mammas likgiltighet och mr och mrs Potter som skulle få veta att jag förstört framtiden för deras son. Jag hade inte klarat av det.

Min bror just nu gick fram och tillbaka på stengolvet, muttrandes för sig själv, medan jag och James stod sida vid sida och såg på. Det kunde inte vara långt kvar till vi var tvungna att kliva in i det extravaganta kontoret och alla blickar skulle vara på mig.

Jag rös till av tanken, och uppenbarligen så märkte James det för han vände sig mot mig.

"Är du okej?"

Jag tänkte dra till med något uppkäftigt som vanligt, men jag orkade inte. Och han var ju faktiskt snäll mot mig just nu.

"Nej," svarade jag sanningsenligt. "Jag orkar inte träffa mina föräldrar, och känna allas besvikelse över mig igen."

James tog mina händer i sina. Jag ryckte till lite men drog inte bort dem.

"För det första; om någon är besviken så är det lika mycket på mig som på dig, om inte mer. För det andra, jag vet hur dina föräldrar är, men mina är okej. De kommer säkert vara besvikna på mig, men inte på dig, och de är rätt coola. Vi kommer klara det här." Jag tog ett djupt andetag och nickade.

"För det tredje." James pausade lite, som om han inte riktigt visste hur han skulle säga det han ville. "Jag.. Det här med att barnet är ett misstag och allt... Hur kul blir det för ungen att komma till en värld där föräldrarna inte ville ha den? Det är inte rätt inställning, bara. Jag tänkte på det där McGonagall sa om att ett barn är en välsignelse eller whatever, och visst, vi hade inte planerat det, men i alla fall jag kommer börja tänka på det här som en... bra sak. Typ."

Han släppte min högra hand för att dra sin genom håret, ett tecken på att han faktiskt var nervös.

Men killen var _djup._

Och han hade rätt. Så jag drog in honom i en kram, och nickade mot hans bröst.

"Okej."

"På riktigt?" Jag nickade igen.

"Hallå! Vad håller ni två på med?" Vi flög isär bara för att se Duncan stå där med samma min som den på en missnöjd unge.

Vi hann inte förklara, för precis då öppnades dörren, vilket var signalen för att vi skulle stiga på. Och man vill inte låta McG vänta.

* * *

När vi klev igenom dörröppningen så hade jag än en gång James hand i min, han hade tagit den för att se till så att jag inte svimmade/kissade på mig/sprang iväg. Det här var ju trots allt oundvikligt.

Mr och Mrs Potter satt i varsin stol framför rektorns skrivbord. Efter ett tag såg jag att mamma satt där på en tredje stol bredvid Mr Potter, men sen pappa övergav oss hade hon sjunkit ihop till den grad att jag ärligt inte märkt henne till en början. Pappa stod i hörnet med blicken i golvet och såg faktiskt lite rädd ut.

Så fort hon fick syn på oss så kom Mrs Potter fram till oss och gav James en lång kram. Sen vände hon sig till mig och gjorde samma sak, fast vi bara träffats någon gång på Plattform 9 3/4.

Jag trodde hon skulle överösa mig med 'åh stackars dig/att det här skulle hända er' eller i värsta fall någon kommentar om hur jag förstört James framtid, även om Ginny Potter inte framstod som en sådan person. Men allt hon sa, var;

"Välkommen till familjen, Arlene." Jag kände tårarna välla upp (fu hormoner) och viskade 'tack'.

"Kan jag gå nu?" Min far talade, men han tittade fortfarande ner i golvet. Mr Potter ställde sig upp.

"Är det allt? Ska du inte.. åtminstone hälsa på dina barn? Under de här omständigheterna?" Pappas blick flög upp för att möta Mr Potter's, och han såg rasande ut.

"Du kanske är någon 'stor hjälte' eller något här, men jag har inget att göra med det här, så du kan inte säga åt mig vad jag ska göra."

James föräldrar höjde på ögonbrynen nästan exakt samtidigt. Mr Potter öppnade munnen, men rektorn hann före honom.

"För det första, Mr Adams, så tycker jag inte om ohövligheter på mitt kontor, men att få dig att be om ursäkt skulle vara att sikta lite väl högt. För det andra, så har du väldigt mycket att göra med det här. Dina barn är magiska båda två, och din dotter," sa hon och pekade på mig med blicken fast på min far, "bär på ditt barnbarn. Så du kommer härifrån när vi är klara."

Pappa såg ut som om han ville säga emot, men kom av sig.

"Så, Harry, vill du berätta för James och Arlene vad vi kom överens om?"

"Självklart." Han vände sig mot oss. "Eftersom ni båda fortfarande kommer gå i skolan när barnet kommer, så kan han eller hon bo hemma hos oss. När ni slutat så ordnar vi med en lägenhet till er tre. Vi har förstått att ni två inte är tillsammans, men det är nog ändå bäst för barnet att hans eller hennes föräldrar bor ihop, åtminstone den första tiden."

Jag såg på James, han såg på mig, jag ryckte på axlarna och han nickade mot sim pappa.

Wow. Ger hela 'en-del-av-honom-i-mig'- grejen oss kraften av telepati?

Uppenbarligen.

Ahem. Moving on.

Plötsligt så ställde sig min lilla mamma upp. Hon gick fram till mig och tog mina axlar med sina händer.

"Arlene. Jag.. jag vet att jag inte varit där för dig och din bror de senaste åren." Duncan fnös i bakgrunden. "Men.. jag vill hjälpa dig med det här. När jag var gravid så hade jag ingen förutom er far, och jag kommer ihåg hur mycket jag behövde min mamma. Hon slutade prata med mig när jag försökte gömma att jag var häxa. Jag vill bli en del av ditt liv igen, Arlene, och jag vill lära känna mitt barnbarn."

Jag var mållös. Så jag bara nickade, och drog in henne i en kram. Duncan, som var längre än oss båda nu, kom och la sina armar om oss båda. Vi stod där länge, länge, och jag insåg hur mycket jag saknat min mamma.

När vi släppte varandra, så vändes allas blickar mot min pappa, i ett naivt hopp om att han också skulle joina familjelyckan.

"Ska du inte säga något till din dotter, Mr Adams?"

"Hon är inte min dotter. Jag skulle aldrig ha en dotter som gick och blev på smällen vid 17. Jag skulle aldrig vara relaterad till en sådan.. _slampa._" Hans röst lät äcklad, och orden kändes som om någon svingat en spikklubba och träffat mig i rakt i bröstet.

Han hann knappt uttala orden, dock, förrän han stod tryckt mot väggen med James stav under hakan.

"Ta tillbaka det."

Stolt och Fullvuxen Affärsman vs Sjuttonårig kille. Fast i och för sig så kan sjuttonåringen magi.

Pappa såg riktigt rädd ut, och Mr Potter såg ut som om han hellre skulle vilja låta saker fortsätta så att min pappa fick sig en läxa, men hans moral fick honom att gå fram till sin son och lägga en hand på James trollstavsarm.

"James."

"Jag tror bestämt att det är dags för er att avlägsna er, Mr Adams," sa rektorn.

James såg fullständigt rasande ut men lät sig dras tillbaka av sin pappa.

McGonagall gick fram till pappa och hjälpte honom med flampulvret.

* * *

"Ge mig den!"

"Det står inget intressant idag, ändå!"

"Då har du väl inga bekymmer med låta mig läsa?"

"Vi skulle inte vilja att du skulle fylla din hjärna med sån skit,"

"Exakt! Vi vill bara ditt bästa."

Jag satt vid frukostbordet med mina sex närmaste vänner, två veckor efter händelserna inne på rektorns kontor. Om två dagar skulle vi än en gång hoppa på tåget till London, för att fira jul hemma hos Potters. Min mamma och James föräldrar hade kommit överens om att det var på tiden att jag fick träffa resten av James släkt, och min mamma skulle komma över så fort hon förenats med och förklarat saker för mormor.

Morgonens dispyt, however, hade att göra med att ingen ville låta mig läsa skoltidningen. Jag hade inte ens fått se rubrikerna.

"Men kom igen, hörrni! BARA LÅT MIG SE."

"Men-"

"Äh, låt henne titta, för merlins skull. Hon kommer ju få reda på det i vilket fall." Kevin hade varit surare än vanligt hela morgonen.

"Jag kan fortfarande inte fatta att ingen berättade för mig," sa han samtidigt som en motvillig Fred räckte mig tidningen.

"Ledsen, kompis, det var bara så mycket annat-"

"AAAAHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Framsidan hade ett stort, photoshopat foto på mig och James. Grejen var bara den att min mage var groteskt stor och rubriken löd; '1+1=3! Skolans kungligheter påväg att avsättas?'

På riktigt. Ska man out-a mig för hela skolan så kan man väl ändå komma på en något mindre clichéig rubrik.

MEN SHIT OMG. ALLA VET.

Dom klappade mig på ryggen medan James och Duncan sände mig oroliga blickar.

Varenda jävla unge (och de flesta vuxna) tittade på mig när de passerade vårt gäng. Vissa såg ut som om de tyckte synd om mig, ja några såg tillochmed medlidande ut, men de allra flesta verkade tycka jag fått vad jag förtjänade.

Mm, tack, hogwartselever. Skönt att veta att jag har ert stöd i sådana situationer som dessa.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	6. The Baby Challenge

**A/N Hola!**

**Nu när Lucia är över så har jag äntligen fått lite tid att skriva. Jag ska börja på nästa kapitel så snart jag kan, för jag vill hinna posta det innan jul. Ska tvärs över landet till släktingar etc, och vet inte om internet kommer vara med mig. :(**

**Let me know vad ni tycker! :D**

* * *

Blivande mamma-regel numero uno: Var inte på Plattform 9 3/4 när du är gravid. Någonsin.

Det var på kvällen den tjugoandra december, och hogwartsexpressen hade efter många timmar kommit fram till King's Cross. I vimlet av människor så hade jag tappat bort James, som hade varit den jag suttit med under resan. Det hade varit proppfullt på tåget så vårt gäng hade fått dela på sig; efter graviditetsskandalen så hade folk slutat se mig som drottning, _ergo_ hade de inte flyttat på sig.

Duncan såg ut som om han ville säga något när jag hamnade med James; men efter en blick från mig så lät han bli. Vi skulle ändå bli föräldrar; vi var tvungna att spendera tid med varandra.

Jag och James hade faktiskt riktigt... trevligt, i brist på bättre ord. Eller det var perfekt ord, egentligen. Vi hade haft trevligt. Vi hade pratat och skrattat, skillnaden mellan den här och förra resan var enorm.

Det kändes faktiskt inte så hemskt längre. Att bli mamma menar jag. Jag visste att James skulle bli en fantastisk pappa, så beskyddande som han blivit över mig.

Okej, utanför ämnet. Vad var det nu igen? A juste, tågstationen.

DET VAR SÅ PACKAT MED FOLK OMG.

Det hade varit jobbigt i vanliga fall, men nu hade jag ju mina överbeskyddande modersinstinkter med. Med ena armen över magen och dragandes på kofferten i den andra, så gick jag med snabba och något panikartade steg runt på plattformen, och försökte få syn på någon jag kände igen. Jag var inte den längsta av människor dock, och jag kände paniken resa sig i bröstet.

Plötsligt var det någon som tog tag i min armbåge, och jag stelnade eftersom jag fick för mig att främlingen skulle ta mitt barn.

Um, hjärna? Ungen är fortfarande _i _mig.

Det var väl bara James eller min bror eller någon annan av mina vänner som hittat mig.

När jag vände mig om, dock, så visade det sig att personen i fråga inte var någon jag kände igen, utan någon random snubbe med... _turkost _hår?

"Arlene?" Jag nickade.

"Åh, vad tur att vi hittade dig. Vi var rädda att du kommit bort. Jag heter Teddy," sa han och räckte fram sin hand. Jag skakade den, men såg nog fortfarande skeptisk ut, för han fortsatte;

"Teddy Lupin. Harry är min gudfar, och bodde hos Potters från att min mormor dog tills jag flyttade ut. Mina föräldrar dog i Slaget vid Hogwarts, så jag kommer inte ihåg dem."

Ahaaa, då vet jag vem han är.

"A, jag tror vi träffats, på stationen för några år sedan."

"Precis! Men kom med här, alla har nog hunnit bli rätt oroade vid det här laget," log han och tog min väska, innan han började gå. Jag följde efter.

* * *

"Arlene! Där är du!" James kom fram och drog in mig i en kram. "Jag trodde du kommit bort på riktigt."

"Jag är okej," försäkrade jag honom. "Det var bara lite mycket folk." Vi stod där tills någon harklade sig lite för att meddela att vi borde släppa taget innan det blev pinsamt för alla andra.

Vi släppte varandra, men James tog tag i min hand och drog med mig mot sin familj.

"Du har ju träffat mamma och pappa, och Teddy också antar jag, men här är Albus och Lily, faster Hermione och farbror Ron och mina kusiner Rose och Hugo." Jag hälsade på alla och fick klart för mig att jag inte skulle kalla någon 'Mrs Weasley' eller 'Mr Potter', utan att jag var en del av familjen vilket gav min förnamnsprivilegier.

"Mr.. Jag menar, Harry?" frågade jag en halvtimme senare inne i familjen Potters bil.

"Mhm?" Harry trummade med fingrarna på ratten.

"Vart är vi på väg?"

"Hem till oss. Sen på juldagen kommer hela släkten hit för att fira jul, eftersom vårt hus är störst och alla inte får plats i kråkboet."

"Aha."

Fem minuter senare så svängde han in genom två stora metallgrindar, men det var en rätt lång infart så huset syntes inte än.

Plötsligt så såg jag det. Hade jag sagt hus? Jag menade herrgård. Eller slott. Det var fucking ENORMT. Ännu större än vårt hus. Jag menar, jag visste att Potters hade mycket pengar, men att de var så här stenrika hade jag aldrig vetat. Plötsligt öppnades bildörren till höger om mig, och där stod en medelålders man i frack och höll fram en handskad hand till mig.

Butlern, antar jag. Jag tog hans hand och han hjälpte mig ut.

"Varmt välkommen, miss. Ni måste vara mister James flickvän?" Sa han och såg snabbt på min babybula.

"Nejnej, inte flickvän. Jag är hans..." Vad var jag egentligen? Jag kunde ju inte precis gå runt och presentera mig själv som James Bäste Väns Tvillingsyster Som Han Också Råkar Bära På Hans Barn.

Det var alldeles för långt.

"Nåväl," sa Butlern efter en lång tystnad. "Jag har hört gott om er, miss Arlene, och vi ska göra vårt bästa för att få dig att känna dig som hemma här."

Åhå. Butler som inte snokar i ens affärer. Not bad.

Jag log mot butlern (som Harry just då kallade Anderson) och började gå upp mot huset. James var plötsligt bredvid mig och höll upp porten.

Inne i hallen, som btw var propotionell med husets storlek, så möttes jag av inte mindre än tre olika betjänter som hjälpte mig ur min vinterkappa och inte sa ett ord om min uppsvällda mage.

"Okej," sa Ginny när vi alla kommit in i huset. "Följ med här så ska ni få se era rum."

Jag och Duncan började följa efter när Ginny plötsligt stannade och gestikulerade mot sin äldste son.

"Kom igen James, du också."

"Mamma, jag hittar till mitt rum."

"Tjafsa inte, kom med bara."

James suckade och gick och ställde sig bredvid mig.

"Här är ditt rum, Duncan," Ginny efter ungefär fem minuter av sicksackande genom en mängd olika korridorer. Jag började överväga att fråga om de hade en karta över huset, eftersom jag med största sannolikhet skulle tappa bort mig innan julen var slut.

"Och här ska ni två bo," fortsatte Ginny och gestikulerade mot rummet mittemot Duncans.

Vänta. Ni två.

Som i mig och James.

What.

"Vänta, mrs- jag menar Ginny- vårt rum?"

"Ja?"

"Mamma-"

Ginny avbröt sin son. "Jag vet att ni två inte är tillsammans. Men vi tänkte, eftersom ni ska bo ihop när ert barn är fött - så tänkte jag, Harry och er mor att det var bäst om ni fick prova på det. Liksom, hur ska ni kunna dela en lägenhet och ett _barn _om ni inte ens kan dela rum?"

Hon hade en poäng.

Damn.

Jag och James såg på varandra och jag ryckte på axlarna.

"Visst," sa James till sin mor. Hon log mot honom och påminde oss om att det var kvällsmat (det var redan för sent för middag) om en halvtimme, sen struttade hon iväg.

Duncan sände ett argt ögonkast mot oss (speciellt James), men inte ens han kunde sätta emot Ginnys argument, så han bara vände på klacken och stompade in i sitt eget rum. Innan någon av oss ens hade hunnit lägga handen på dörrhandtaget, dock, så stack han ut huvudet genom dörren igen och viskade:

"Jag bor mittemot. Jag hör aaaaaallt." Som avslutning så pekade han menande med pekfingret och långfinget mot först sina egna ögon, och sedan mot James. Sen drog han in huvudet och drämde igen dörren med en stor smäll.

"Oooookeeej."

* * *

"WOOOOÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH! WOOOOOÄÄÄÄÄÄUUUUUU!"

"SATAN, ADAMS, VAD I HELVETE GÖR DU?!"

"DET ÄR INTE _JAG, _POTTER_!_!"

"MEN VAD ÄR DET DÅ?"

"INTE FAN VET JAG, MEN FÅ DET ATT SLUTA!"

"WWWUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MEN FÖR I HELVETE!"

"TÄND LAMPJÄVELN DÅ, SMARTASS!"

Lampan tändes med ett 'klick' och plötsligt så badade rummet i ljus. Till höger om mig satt James med en irriterad min i sitt attraktiva ansikte. Hans hår var ännu rufsigare än vanligt och hans röst var hes och full av sömn. Asdfghjkl.

"WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄAAAAAAAH!"

"Men vad fan är det som händer?" Jag ryckte på axlarna, sjönk tillbaka i den himmelska sängen (det hade bara funnits en. Jag hade fått _dela säng_ med James frickin' Potter. Som tur var var sängen stor) och slängde en kudde över huvudet.

Jag hörde honom kliva ur sängen och antog att han var på jakt efter oljudet.

"Hallå! Hjälp till då!"

"Jag gravid. Du leta."

"WAAAAAAAÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄH!"

"Men what the fuck? Vad är det här?" Jag lyfte på kudden av nyfikenhet. James hade öppnat en dörr och gått in i ett rum så jag var ca 96% säker på _inte _hade funnits där tidigare.

"Arlene! Kom hit!" Jag suckade. "Du måste kolla på det här!"

Jag svängde runt benen och satte fötterna på det iskalla golvet. Seriöst. De har råd med en butler och fler rum än ett litet hotell, men de lyckas inte fucking värma upp det? Jesus.

Rummet (som jag nu var _säker _på inte hade funnits där, för det här hade jag lagt märke till) var inrett som en barnkammare. Det fanns ett skötbord, en stor låda med leksaker och ovanför vaggan som stod i mitten av rummet så hängde till och med en liten mobil, alltså inte en telefon utan en sån där som småbarn gillar.

"WUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAH!"

Okej. Ljudet kom från vaggan, utan tvekan.

Wtf?

Jag gick fram till James och han räckte mig en liten lapp, som han stått och läst.

_Kära James och Arlene._

_Det första steget i eran förberedelse inför föräldraskap är att lyckas dela rum, och ni har förhoppningsvis klarat av det. Nu kommer nästa utmaning. _

_Det här ska föreställa en barnkammare. Och i vaggan ligger en docka. Han har en förtrollning på sig som verkar mellan det att ni somnat till att ni vaknat. Under den tiden agerar han som en riktig, en månad gammal bebis. Han behöver matas (nappflaskan står i skåpet bredvid skötbordet), bytas blöja på (blöjor finns också i skåpet) och om han bara vaknar och skriker så måste en av er gå upp och vagga runt på honom, i tio minuter till en kvart. _

_Förtrollningen kommer brytas efter näst sista natten innan ni åker tillbaka till Hogwarts, så att ni får en god natts sömn den sista natten åtminstone. Ert rum är även isolerat så att ingen annan störs._

_Om det här gör er upprörda; så tänk om. Det är en nödvändig förberedelse eftersom ni kommer bli föräldrar inom fem månader, och tro oss, den bebisen kommer inte sluta skrika efter tre veckor._

_Lycka till! _

_Mvh Ginny, Harry & Selma._

Oh hell no.

"WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Upp och skutta, ni två! Solen skiner och D-vitaminer gör er gott!"

"Mrgggfth."

"Nämen kom igen nu! Sov ni bra, förresten?"

"Åh, du menar efter att ha blivit väckt fem fucking gånger under natten av er jävla psycodocka? Visst, pappa, vi sov jättegott."

"Vårda språket, unge man. Och hur förväntar du dig att bli en bra förälder med den inställningen?"

James slängde en kudde på honom men Harry bara skrattade.

"Kom igen nu, frukosten står klar."

Vid frukostbordet satt samtliga medlemmar i familjen Potter samt min bror. De tittade upp när vi kom ner.

"Värst vad ni ser pigga ut!" James femtonårige bror Albus flinade mot oss. Han hade definitivt vetat om det hela föräldratestet.

"Ja jag sov iallafall helt _underbart_ i natt," fortsatte Lily, tretton år.

"Ha-ha-ha," sa James och ledde mig till en ledig stol mittemot Duncan och satte sig själv bredvid.

"Vad har ni-" Duncan såg extremt misstänksam ut. Den pojken måste seriöst dra ner på sin paranoia. Tror han på riktigt att jag skulle gjort något med _Potter?_

Oh wait.

Jag bär på hans barn.

Juste.

James förklarade hela situationen, och till min förvåning och irritation så började Duncan gapskratta.

"DUDE! Priceless!" Sa han och high-fivade med Harry.

Jag skulle vilja se dig vakna upp fyra för att mata en fucking _docka, _mister.

* * *

"WUUUUUUUAAAAAIIIII!"

"Din tur."

"Mrgflrrbph."

"Uuuuppp."

"WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!"

"_Nu_."

"Aj! Jesus, kvinna, chilla! Jag ska!"

Det var julaftonsnatten, eller juldagsmorgonen, eftersom klockan blinkade 04:41.

Geeez.

Tredje natten utan någon ordentlig sömn. Och vi höll båda på att duka under.

Hur skulle det bli när barnet kom på riktigt? Det skulle inte vara en docka, utan ett riktigt _liv_ som var beroende på att jag och James tog hand om det.

Som det såg ut nu så skulle _hen_ inte ens klara en vecka.

Det här gjorde mig extremt ledsen, så jag satte mig upp i sängen, grabbade tag om min lilla bula med båda armarna och började vagga fram och tillbaka, som om jag lugnade barnet som inte ens hade fötts än. Och tårarna vällde upp i ögonen.

Dockan, som vi hade döpt Marcus, var uppenbarligen bara hungrig eller något eftersom James var i plötsligt tillbaka.

"Men- Arlene- vad är det?"

"Vi klarar knappt det här, och det är en fucking do- o- hocka," snörvlade jag. "Hu- hur ska det gå med det riktiga barnet? Vi kommer bli hemska föräldra- a- ahr!"

James klättrade upp i sängen och la armarna om mig. Han gjorde sjyssande ljud medan han strök mitt hår.

"Schhhh, Arry, det är okej. Vi kommer inte bli hemska föräldrar. Speciellt inte nu, när vi har blivit förberedda. Tror du det finns en enda småbarnsförälder där ute som får sova en hel natt? Det tror inte jag. Vi kommer klara av det, tillsammans."

Jag nickade långsamt och försökte lugna ner mig.

"Lova en sak bara," sa jag med huvudet mot hans axel.

"Vadå?"

"Våga inte lämna mig. Det kommer bli svårt nog med två av oss."

Han vände på huvudet så vi var face-to-face.

"Tror du jag skulle göra det?" Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Nej. Men jag trodde aldrig min pappa skulle överge oss heller. Så lova."

"Jag svär, jag kommer inte lämna dig och vår son i sticket."

"Bra." Jag kramade honom lite hårdare. "Vänta... vår son? Vad får dig att tro att det är en pojke?"

"Klart det är en pojke!"

"Nä-äh, mister, det är en flicka. Det har jag känt på mig sedan första början."

"Och hur kan du vara så säker?"

"Kalla det modersinstinkter."

"Vadå, så jag får inte ha fadersinstinkter?"

"Så många du vill, men det är jag som bär på henne, så jag har rätt."

"Nej nu!"

Sedan bröt ett kittelkrig ut.

* * *

Mmmm. Det här var skönt. Och det är jul idag. Jul betyder presenter. Yay!

"God jul," viskade en hes röst i mitt öra. Det var ungefär då jag märkte att jag låg sked med ingen mindre än James Potter.

Och gillade det.

Vart är världen påväg.

"God jul," viskade jag och vände mig om så jag kunde se honom i ögonen.

Han stirrade på mig, länge. Hans blick gick från min haka, över mina läppar, över min näsa och panna för att sedan möta mina ögon.

"Vad är det?" frågade jag, fortfarande viskande.

"Du är extremt vacker. Har jag sagt det till dig förut?"

Woah.

"Nej," svarade jag andlöst.

"Det är du i alla fall."

Jag rodnade och tittade bort.

"Jag har alltid tyckt det. Det är nog därför jag alltid retade dig. Jag var lite småkär i dig helt enkelt. " Han viskade det sista, som om han och jag delade på en hemlighet, och jag kunde inte låta bli att le.

"Tack," viskade jag tillbaka.

Det var tyst i någon minut till, när vi bara låg där, tätt omslingrade. På något sätt så kom våra ansikten närmare och närmare varandra, tills våra näsor snuddade varandra.

Och då kysste han mig.

* * *

**A/N Mwahahaha, cliffhanger! Och vad tycker ni om James plötsliga deklaration om sin crush? Reviewa! ;)**

**Och GOD JUL, underbaringar! **

**xx**


	7. Tiden går

**Ehehe. Hej.**

**Uppenbarligen hann jag inte med att skriva innan jul, och sedan var jag borta i princip hela lovet och blaah.**

**Men här är det! Skrev det sent på kvällen så det finns risk för cheesyness, just so you know. **

**:)**

* * *

"Hallå! När hade ni tänkt gå upp ege- oh."

Jag och James flög isär och han ramlade av sängen, ner på golvet. Jag tittade upp och såg Duncan stå där, med ögonbrynen så långt upp i det blonda håret att jag inte kunde se dem.

"Ehm.. Det här är awkward." Åh smart, hjärna, _YOU DON'T SAY?!_

James tittade upp på mig med road min.

"Mrs Potter säger att ni skulle komma ner för att öppna julklappar nu. Så länge ni inte äntligen kommit i underfund med den sexuella spänningen mellan er, då skulle jag låta er fortsätta."

"Duncan-"

"Jag ska gå nu för det här är nog den pinsammaste situationen jag någonsin har varit med om. Skulle gett er en kondom om du inte redan var på smällen, Arry."

Sedan vände han på klacken och gick ut utan ett ord till.

Ahem.

* * *

Fyra dagar senare satt jag på en av Londons finare restauranger, med James mittemot mig. Han sa att han ville göra det 'på rätt sätt' (lite sent för det kompis, jag bär på ditt barn') och hade bjudit ut mig.

Det kändes riktigt bra, och kvällen hade flutit på jättesnabbt. Vi var vid efterrätten utan att jag märkt det.

"Oscar Thorne då? Han är lätt den bästa sökare Tornados någonsin haft!"

"Eller hur? Och det coolaste av allt är ju att han var vår quidditchkapten när vi gick tredje året, innan han gick ut skolan!"

"Jag menar det. De kör mot Puddlemere på lördagen innan vi börjar, skulle vara så awesome om vi fick biljetter," sa jag.

"Så du skulle vilja gå med mig då?"

"Lätt! Det här är nog den bästa quidditchkonversation jag någonsin haft!" Log Jag.

"Potter? James Potter? Är det verkligen du?"

Åh nej, inte paparazzis igen. Efter avslöjandet på Hogwarts så hade eleverna åkt hem och berättat för sina föräldrar, eftersom James ändå är Harry Potters son, och det hade inte tagit lång tid innnan hela trollkarlssamhället visste om att Den Utvalde skulle få ett barnbarn.

"Mr och Mrs Howell! Peter!"

Jag tittade upp mot de tre gestalterna och konstaterade att de inte liknade paparazzi, en hypotes som blev förstärkt när James klev upp och skakade hand med alla tre.

"Gode Gud, vad du har växt, pojk. Jag kommer ihåg när du och Peter lekte i gräset medan din mor och jag satt och pratade," sa kvinnan, som jag antog var Mrs Howell.

James skrattade artigt till.

"Men vi har inte sett till dig sedan du blev ivägskickad till den där internatskolan vid blott elva års ålder. Trivs du?"

"O ja, Mr Howell, jag trivs, väldigt bra."

"Men vem är den förtjusande unga damen du har med dig?"

"Åh! Arry, det här är Joseph, Margaret och Peter Howell. Jag kände dem innan jag började på Hogwarts," sa han. Vad han menade var att de var mugglare.

"Och träffa Arlene Adams, min flickvän."

Jag valde att sitta kvar, så att de inte skulle få syn på min bula och döma mig på grund av det.

"Trevligt att träffas."

"Detsamma, Arlene. Men nu måste vi verkligen dra oss hemåt, det var väldigt roligt att stöta på dig, James!"

Sedan försvann de mot utgången.

"Gamla familjevänner," sa James. "Och, ursäkta att jag introducerade dig som min flickvän, det bara flög ur mig."

"Det är lugnt, herregud," sa jag, "jag märkte det knappt. Du får gärna kalla mig din flickvän."

"På riktigt?"

"Så länge som du är min pojkvän," sa jag.

Merlin, värst vad jag var på!

"Deal," sa han och log, innan han tog min hand som låg på bordet.

* * *

Åhgudåhgudåhgud jag är så inte redo för det här.

Vart försvann lovet egentligen?

Jag och James gick på vår första dejt som ett officiellt par när vi gick och såg Tornados krossa Puddlemere förra lördagen, och nu var det måndag och dags att kliva på Hogwartsexpressen.

Och ALLA stirrade på mig.

Min mage hade växt ännu mer under de tre veckorna borta från skolan och jag gick hand i hand med James Potter, så jag antar att det inte var så oväntat, men det betydde inte att jag var bekväm med det. Alls.

Men något jag lärt mig under alla år när mina föräldrar totalt ignorerat mig, är att hålla huvudet högt och inte avslöja vad som finns bakom, eftersom folk då har tillgång till dina svagheter.

Så vi gick, Kevin och Fred först, sedan Rebecca och Dom, Jag och James och tillsist min bror, för att förhindra folk att kasta saker på mig.

Okej, det där kanske var lite överdrivet.

Men på riktigt. Nu hade jag insett hur alla faktiskt hatade mig. När jag var herre på täppan så hade ingen vågat trycka ner mig, men nu såg folk sin chans och de enda som behandlade mig snällt var mina vänner. Vi hittade som tur var en tom kupé, och dagen flöt på utan avbrott.

Eller nästan. Efter ett par timmar, vid tiden när det nästan är skymning ute men inte riktigt, så öppnades vår dörr.

Vi skulle låst den, men Dom var på toa och hade ingen lust att stå och banka tills någon av oss orkade resa på sig.

Hur som haver, så stod där Ravenclaws' Macy Gibson och hennes små tjänare Linda Johanssen och Trista Smith.

Macy var skolans nya överhuvud, något som hon var extremt nöjd över. Hon hade velat stå i mina skor sedan vi började på Hogwarts, och hade gjort flera försök att trycka ned mig, utan resultat.

Hon klargjorde att platsen som Hogwarts drottning nu var hennes, och att försöka ta tillbaka tronen skulle vara fruktlöst eftersom jag nu satt på den lägsta pinnen i skolans populäritetsstege.

James fick nog och reste sig upp med ett "Jag varnar dig, Gibson", vilket Macy smart nog förstod och klipprade iväg på sina klackar som helt klart var samma som jag hade. Förra året.

Hah.

**Februari**

Den här månaden är så sjukt dyster. Jag sa till James att när vårt barn är lite större så ville jag prova på att bo någon annan stans än i Stobritannien, och han log och sa att det var en jättebra idé, sen kysste han mig.

**Mars**

Folk är inte taskiga mot mig något mera, vilket är bra. De flesta har slutat bry sig, vissa är snälla igen, det är bara Macy Gibson som fortfarande är en pain in the ass. Men det är så galet mycket plugg att jag är på gränsen till glad över att inte ha något socialt liv mer. Oftast pluggar jag med James, eller någon annan av mina vänner, och jag har nästan bestämt mig för att bli en Helare på St Mungos.

**April**

Vår! Yay! Dock så kommer femte- och sjundeårseleverna knappt ut i solen, på grund av proven vi har i juni.

**Maj**

Aah! Försöker de ta livet av oss eller? Jag förstår inte. Vad har vi gjort för att förtjäna detta? Sommaren har redan kommit, och vi har mer läxor än någonsin. McGonagall kom med den briljanta idén att låta oss göra ett prov som liknade vårat F.U.T.T. Det var hemskt.

Jag är större än någonsin, och uppenbarligen kommer jag växa _ännu mer_ innan barnet kommer om en månad.

Herregud. Om en månad, är jag förälder.

Jesus.

En solig eftermiddag i slutet av maj, så satt jag äntligen utomhus, fast ensam. Jag hade smugit ut och satt mig här, så jag var alltså ifred med flit. Sedan jag hade blivit såhär stor, så hade alla mina vänner, och min pojkvän, inte skuttat plutta och dutta med mig och 'nej jag skulle inte hämta min trolldrycksbok själv' och 'ät lite till, det är bättre för barnet' och så vidare.

Det var frustrerande.

"Sitter du här helt själv, flicka lilla?"

Brr. Vilken klassisk skräckfilmsreplik. Jag vände mig om för att se vem det var som hade pratat och såg en man med i vanliga trollkarlskläder. Men det var något med honom som skrämde mig.

"Um.. ja...?"

"När kommer barnet?"

"I juni.. Men ursäkta, ni är?"

"De kallar mig Big Ben," sa han med ett lömskt litet leende.

"Okej.." sa jag, och försökte komma på en ursäkt att komma därifrån. Som på signal såg jag James komma ut från porten och vinkade åt honom, han fick syn på mig och vinkade tillbaka.

"Där kommer min pojkvän, så jag... jag ska gå nu..."

"Din pojkvän? James Potter?" Jag frös till.

"Hur vet du vad han heter?"

"Jag vet mycket. Du heter Arlene Adams, och är gravid med hans barn, alltså Harry Potters barnbarn. Jag vet även att Harry Potter är mycket rik. Min chef har berättat att Potter skulle betala mycket pengar för att få tillbaka sin potentiella svärdotter och sitt barnbarn."

"Få tillbaka? Vad pratar du om?"

Big Ben log illmarigt igen, och innan jag kunde reagera hade han kastat pertificus totalus över mig sedan lyft upp mig i luften med wingardium leviosa.

Jag flöt i luften, stum och lam.

James var kanske tvåhundra meter bort, och han när han såg vad som hände så började han spurta mot oss.

Man kan inte transferera sig från Hogwarts, men vi var bara tjugo meter ifrån grinden. Big Ben började springa med mig svävandes efter sig, som ett barn med en heliumballong. Bara det att den här ballongen var i forman av en gravid sjuttonåring.

James kutade allt han kunde och kom närmre och närmre, men jag insåg att han var för långt bort. Han skulle inte hinna. Min kidnappare kom utanför grinden, tog mig i armen och vi lämnade Hogwarts bakom oss.

* * *

När vi landade några sekunder senare så var det första jag lade märke till att skogen var täckt av snö trots att det var maj. Vi måste vara längst upp i Skottland, eller kanske till och med i något annat land, som Norge eller Sverige. Det skulle förklara snön, för jag hade läst någonstans att bland bergen i Norden så var det ibland snö året runt.

Det andra jag märkte var att alla förtrollningar hade släppt. Jag kunde röra mig och svävade inte längre i luften. Jag kom på fötter och såg mig omkring för någonstans att fly. Där låg Big Ben, som uppenbarligen slagit huvudet mot något när vi landat och knockats medvetslös, och då hade han tappat trollstaven i processen. Jag vaggade fram och tog den, även om jag hade min, för jag ville inte att han skulle förhäxa mig igen.

Jag önskade innerligt att jag hade varit bättre på att spöktransferera mig. Det hade nog varit den enda saken (iallafall tills jag blev gravid) som inte hade gått min väg under min skolgång. Jag hade aldrig tagit testet, eftersom jag hade missat det i april på grund av baksmälla. Skulle gjort om det i höstas om jag inte hade blivit gravid.

Jag visste hur man gjorde, men jag var inte så bra på det, och om jag råkade splittra mig så skulle mitt barn vara i fara. Det alternativet var alltså inte på kartan.

Att transferera sig till ett annat land var dessutom olagligt, men jag antog att den här snubben inte brydde sig om det, när han var kapabel till människorov.

Medan allt det här gick genom mitt huvud hade jag hunnit en bit genom skogen och såg ett hus lysa hundra meter bort. Jag snabbade på stegen, vaggade lite på grund av magen, men hus med ljus betydde människor. Och människor oftast betydde telefon, så jag kunde kontakta Hogwarts.

Ja, McGonagall har en telefon. Se inte så förskräckt ut..

Väl framme vid huset, jag nu såg var mer en liten stuga, så började jag banka på dörren för allt jag var värd. Till vänster om mig så såg jag en röd flagga med blått och vitt kors, samma färger som den brittiska. Jag var alltså i Norge.

Dörren flängdes upp och jag höll på att ramla framåt, men stadiga händer fångade mig.

"Tack," pustade jag. "Jag har ett smått balansproblem, förstår ni." Jag pekade med ena handen på magen.

Den unge mannen som fångat upp mig sa ingenting. Någon ropade i bakgrunden och mannen ropade tillbaka något jag inte förstod, det måste väl varit norska.

En till gestalt kom fram till dörren, en kvinna i medelåldern. De båda förblev tysta, med ögonen fästa på mig.

"Såå.. Jag har tappat bort mig och det skulle vara hemskt snällt och jag fick låna en telefon," sa jag. Jag kunde ju knappast säga att jag för några minuter sedan varit i ett annat land, eftersom de såg ut som mugglare. "Mitt namn är Arlene, Arlene Adams."

Mannen och kvinnan stelnade plötsligt till, sedan tittade de på varandra, sedan på mig, sedan ut mot skogen, och till sist på varandra igen.

"Ah, kom in till värme, flicka," sa kvinnan med kraftig brytning och gjorde en inbjudande gest.

"Tack," sa jag igen och klev in i stugan.

Mannen stängde dörren efter sig. Precis när jag vände mig om för att fråga var de hade telefonen, för ärligt talat visste jag inte om norrmän som bodde långt inne i skogen skulle ha någon mobil, så drog mannen upp en trollstav ur fickan.

Innan jag hann öppna munnen så viftade han med den och osynligt rep band mig om vristerna och handlederna.

"Big Ben misslyckades visst, den klumpedunsen," sa han på tydligt engelska, "men tur för honom så kom du och knackade på här. chefen kommer bli glad."

Han svävade in mig i ett annat rum och lade mig på en skraltig gammal säng, innan han gick ut och låste dörren.

Fan-fucking-tastiskt.

* * *

**DAM DAM DAAM! Cliffhanger! Är jag taskig? Själv ****_hatar_**** jag cliffhangers i ff's, men om man ser det från författarens pov så kanske det innebär att fler vill komma tilbaka och läsa vidare. ;)**

**Tankar på kapitlet? Inte mitt bästa, men men. REVIEW, BICHES. Biches. Okej jag har definitivt sömnbrist.**

**Ska göra mitt bästa med att fortsätta så fort som möjligt, men kommer vara rätt mycket skola och annat, iallafall fram till påsk. **

**Aja, den dagen den sorgen. **

**Peace. xx**


	8. Soluppgång

**Weeeeell. Hej. **

**Jag har haft kapitlet klart i över en månad men skolarbetet har vart CRAZY och jag har helt enkelt fått prioritera.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Här. Ät." Big Ben, som nu hade en blåtira och rivsår på kinden, hade kommit in med min 'middag'. Han hade väl blivit slagen för att han hade klantat till det med mig; hade situationen varit någon annan så hade jag nog tyckt synd om honom. Men inte nu.

Jag rynkade på näsan åt sörjan som låg på tallriken och var på väg att slänga bort den innan jag kom på att jag inte bara åt åt mig själv. Jag gjorde som min morfar lärt mig när jag var liten; höll för näsan och försökte intala mig själv att det inte skulle smaka lika illa. Det var ju bullshit eftersom lukten kommer in genom munnen och sen upp i näsan från andra hållet. Men det hade funkat när jag var liten.

Jag hade varit på det här stället i tre dagar nu, och Team Rocket (mitt namn på les kidnapparna) hade tagit min trollstav.

I början hade jag inte varit så orolig. Jag hade trott att James och de andra skulle hitta mig på ett kick, det kunde väl inte vara så svårt?

Men efter tre dagar började jag bli rädd på riktigt. Hur skulle de kunna hitta mig? Jag var någonstans i bergen i fucking _Norge_, och spöktransferans går inte att spåra. Jag var ensam i det här.

Så fort jag insåg det så kom min hjärna igång med att jobba upp en plan. Det enda jag behövde göra var att se till att det bara var Big Ben i stugan, och sen skulle det vara enkelt att smita. Jag var en gryffindor, was I not?

* * *

Två timmar senare, timmar som jag spenderat med ögat mot nyckelhålet (vilket är något av en merit när man är två veckor från att föda, jag menar magen var inte lite i vägen) så hade jag äntligen min chans.

Jag började banka på dörren och skrika.

"AAAARRHG! Jag får värkar! Barnet kommer! Du måste hjälpa mig!" I själva verket så skulle det vara ganska lång tid mellan första värken och förlossningen, men jag chansade på att den här tjockskallen inte skulle veta det. "AAAAAARRGHHHH!"

Dörren flög upp och där stod Big Ben, som uppenbarligen var helt vettskrämd av hans ansiktsuttryck att döma.

"Um- jaha- okej- hur gör man då- jag kanske-"

"STÅ INTE BARA DÄR DIN IMBECILL! GÖR NÅGOT!" Heh, om inte annat kanske jag borde ta upp en karriär som skådespelerska. Jag greppade tag i kragen på Benny och rycket hårt. "DET GÖR OOOOONT!"

"Uh- okej-" Jag pep till när han hur lätt som helst lyfte upp mig i sina armar och började gå mot vardagsrummet. Jag flämtade som om jag hade plågsamma smärtor - väldigt trovärdigt, om jag får säga det själv - och tänkte att om den riktiga förlossningen blir såhär så kanske jag borde ta smärtstillande tills jag inte kommer ihåg vad jag heter längre... Okej, fokus!

Mannen lade varsammare än väntat ner mig på soffan, muttrade något om att hämta ett glas vatten och vaggade bort mot köket. Nu hade jag min chans! Min trollstav var inte inom synhåll men det var inte riktigt att prioritera, den var ersättningsbar. Jag smög (eller, ni fattar, så gott jag kunde) mot dörren. Big Ben verkade helt upptagen med vad sjutton det nu var han höll på med i köket och märkte mig inte alls. Jag skulle klara det! Jag skulle äntligen bli fri! Dörren var olåst och jag smet ut lätt som en plätt.

Det var soluppgång. Jag hade uppenbarligen haft ett messed up sovschema och stugan hade saknat fönster, så jag var inte trött. Det var kallt dock, och jag hade bara haft skjortan, slipsen och kjolen på mig vid kidnappningen. Som tur var hade jag inte tagit av mig skorna när jag satt där i solskenet, så när jag slapp smyga barfota genom den smått dimmiga skogen.

Jag gick och gick och gick. Det fanns ingen skymt av något annat än skog, skog och mer skog, och jag började bli lite smått orolig. Hur länge hade jag varit ute här? En timme, två, tre? Jag hade ärligt ingen aning. Det kunde vara så att stugan var den enda på mils avstånd, och jag hade flytt utan att ens skänka det en tanke. Det fanns säkert björnar i skogen också. Och vargar. Herregud, vad var det för fel på mig? Damn you, gryffindorgener.

Efter ännu en timme eller två, så såg jag äntligen gestalten av en stuga utforma sig i förmiddagsljuset. Närmare och närmare tyckte jag det var något bekant med stugan. Var hade jag sett den förut? Jag gick fram och ringde på. Dörren öppnades.

Och där stod mannen som jobbade med Big Ben.

Hur kunde jag varit så dum? Jag kände inte igen stugan helt eftersom det varit mörkt förra gången jag sprang mot den. Min första instinkt var att vända mig om och springa all världens väg, men jag var en höggravid tonåring som hade gått i flera timmar utan mat eller vatten, och mannen var lång och muskulös. Han fångade in mig hur lätt som helst.

Jag blev skrikande indragen i stugan. Där stod Big Ben och kvinnan.

"Du trodde du kunde fly va, din lilla slyna? Men det tar tre timmar med bil till närmaste samhälle. Du hade ingen chans. Hade du inte kommit tillbaka hade du dött." Sen slog han till mig i ansiktet.

"Akta magen," sa kvinnan. "Vi får inte betalt om inte barnet är intakt."

"Käken sa de ingenting om," sa mannen och slog igen. Jag ramlade bakåt på golvet. Ett slag till och sen var jag helt däckad.

* * *

Jag vaknade upp i ett mörkt rum. Mina handleder och vrister var bundna till sängens fyra hörn, och när jag försökte lyfta huvudet gjorde det så ont i det att jag fick tårar i ögonen. Hur länge hade jag varit borta? Antagligen bara några timmar, eftersom jag inte var så jättehungrig. Hade jag hjärnskakning? Antagligen. Hur mådde barnet? Jag visste inte. Men som tur var gav det mig en lätt spark och jag kunde pusta ut på den fronten.

Plötsligt kändes det som om någon eller något högg mig med en högaffel i magen. Jag flämtade till och bet ihop när smärtan bara fortsatte. Herregud, tänkt jag, det här är värkar på riktigt! Men det är två veckor för tidigt! Vad händer? Efter några minuter slutade det göra ont. Eftersom det var de första värkarna så skulle det ta ett tag till nästa, men här kunde jag inte ligga kvar.

"Hallå! Hallåååå!" Inget svar. "Hallå! Är ni kvar? Jag behöver hjälp! Jag ska föda på riktigt!"

"Tror du jag går på den igen, så är du dummare än du ser ut, jänta," hördes Bens röst.

"Men jag är seriös den här gången!" Jag var tvungen att ta en paus från ropandet, eftersom det kändes som om mitt huvud skulle explodera.

Ett tag senare kom andra värken. Merlin, vad ont det gjorde. Jag kunde inte hjälpa det, utan skrek i högan sky. Big Ben sa åt mig att hålla klaffen. Huvudsmärtorna gjorde att jag snart skulle tappa medvetandet. Hur skulle det då gå för mitt barn?

Plötsligt hörde jag ett brak utifrån; som om en dörr slogs in.

"Öh! Vilka är ni som tror att man bara kan slå in en-"

"VAR ÄR HON?"

Det var James. Åh gud, det var James! Jag hade kunnat skratta lycklig om jag inte höll på att duka under för smärtorna.

"James! James! Den här dörren är låst!" Duncan.

"Jag tar hand om honom, James, gå och hitta henne," Mr Harry Potter himself.

Ännu en våg av smärta sköt igenom kroppen på mig och jag skrek högt. Det började bli suddigt framför ögonen på mig. Dörren till rummet jag var fångad i slängdes upp och där stod James. Sen svimmade jag.

* * *

"Hon vaknar."

"Shh!"

"Arry."

"Hörrni kom, vi går ut. Ge dem lite egentid."

Ljudet av stolar som skrapade mot golvet, en dörr som öppnades och stängdes. Jag öppnade långsamt ögonen och blinkade mot allt det vita. Smärtan var borta. Vad hade hänt egentligen?

"Arlene." Jag vände mig om åt ljudkällan och där satt James. Han såg helt perfekt ut med solljuset som sken i hans rufsiga hår.

"Hej," sa jag med matt röst. Han kramade min hand. Minnet av stugan kom tillbaka som en pil och jag var tvungen att fråga; "Hur hittade ni mig?"

"Madame Patil hade satt en slags sändare på dig, av säkerhetsskäl. När du fick verkar skulle hon veta var du var med en gång. Nu kunde vi använda det för att hitta dig."

Jag nickade lätt. Nu såg jag att jag låg på ett sjukhus, med vita väggar och tak.

"Är vi på St Mungos?"

"Ja." Hans ord blev dock dränkta i ett skrik, det mest hjärtskärande men samtidigt vackra jag hade hört i hela mitt liv. "Jag tror det är någon som vill träffa dig."

"Jag- hur- när?"

"Du var medvetslös under hela förlossningen," sa en helarassistent som kom in i rummet med ett litet bylte i famnen. "Men din pojkvän här satt bredvid dig hela tiden." Jag hade blicken fäst på byltet i hennes armar.

"Hälsa på vår dotter," viskade James när jag tog emot spädbarnet.

"Hon är perfekt," viskade jag tillbaka. Jag kunde inte slita blicken från henne. Hon var fulländad, magnifik. James kysste min hand och jag mötte hans blick innan jag såg ner på vår dotter, min dotter, igen.

Det fanns inget som kunde gjort den här stunden mer perfekt.

* * *

**Snipp snapp snut, så var sagan slut! Ville avsluta något för en gångs skull i livet så here you go, the end! Lemme know vad ni tycker! **

**xx**


End file.
